To Live Is To Die
by Rasika-chan
Summary: Riku's parents meant so much to her. She's still yet to find their murderers 10 years later. Will she be able to find them on her own? Or will she need the help of two seductive vampires and their other halves?
1. How It All Began

Chapter 1

_Blood_…_there was blood everywhere._ Little 10-year old Riku and her younger twin sister, Risa, was tucked away hiding in the utility closet peeking through the cracks to her parents' bedroom. 'Bad men' came for them. Her mother had told her and Risa to hide out in the closet, in the darkness, to never be seen. Her father tried his best to fend them off without his weapons, and Riku believed that he could beat them. Her father had the best fighting skills she has ever seen, and her mother also knew how to defend herself when she needed to, but in this situation, she wasn't strong enough. _They _had already grabbed her and caught her father off guard.

Riku could hear the 'bad men' cackling while they tortured them. Along with her sisters soft whimpering, she couldn't bear the sound of her mother's shrieks and screams from the knives that cut and pierced her skin. She watched in horror as _they_ slowly killed her dear, beloved parents. But sure enough, _they _finished the job. _Blood…so much blood! _Before the 'bad men' left, they had set the house on fire. Riku didn't want to leave her dead parents, but she knew she had to leave, or perish. Riku looked at her younger sibling.

"Risa, go to the basement and to the door that leads to the sewers, I'll meet with you as soon as I grab some things." Risa nodded with unstoppable tears and did as she was told.

Riku quickly grabbed a large enough bad for all the supplies she needed and stuffed_ all_ of her fathers weapons in it. There were swords and knives of all sizes, sives, snipers, and handguns, all of the works. Then, she rushed to get some cleaning and grooming supplies. She was running out of time, and she knew it! Luckily, the 'bad men' had only set the top floor on fire to get rid of the evidence, and the first floor and basement were still untouched. Riku jumped on the pole to the stairwell and slid to the first floor where she landed on her feet. With her bag on her shoulders, she ran to the basement door, down the steps, and through the door that led to the sewers.

Once she and Risa were a safe distance from the house and the sirens, they went to the surface. The two small girls kept walking on the lighted streets until Riku found a deep dark alley to crash. When she and her sister found one, she led her twin to the deepest, darkest spot she could find, and set up what she could for shelter. Getting settled into their 'home' she tried to fall asleep and comfort her sobbing sister at the same time, but every time she closed her eyes, she would see the eyes of her parents' killers. Riku's eyes seemed to be glued open for a long time as she thought to herself, _'Father, mother…I will avenge your deaths, for I will never forget their evil, crimson eyes.'_ Slowly but surely, she cried herself to sleep along with her sister, in the darkness, to never be seen, waiting for her nightmares to come.

Sorry for the shortness...but this is kind of my first time. Please Review, flames welcome.


	2. That Was Then, This Is Now

Chapter 2

It's been 7 years since that very incident, and 17-year old Riku is now stronger than her father ever was. Her and her sister decided to go their separate ways when they were 15. Risa was weak and unstable, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with Riku, and has now been gone for two years. They haven't seen each other since. Now, Riku is a demon slayer, for she has been searching for the bastards that killed her parents so long ago, and is still yet to find them. She has been hired by her boss, Hikari, whose cold personality fits perfectly with the job itself. Personally, Riku had disliked her boss even before she met him. Before she stepped into his office, she could feel his cold and ruthless aura coming from behind the office doors. She regretted going in for a second, wondering if he was a demon himself, but instead, she twisted the knobs and pushed open the doors.

It was going on 12 am, and Riku was being given an assignment from her boss, Hikari.

"Riku, you're assignment is to retrieve a briefcase from a demon that goes by the name of Dark. He may not seem like he's a demon, but believe me he is," Hikari said in a cold, smooth voice.

"How am I supposed to find this 'Dark'? What does he look like?" Riku asked in a not so pleasant way. Hikari chuckled.

"Bright red hair, tall, skinny, muscular, and surely will be wearing an overcoat. Good luck." Riku turned around and her lip curled. Oh, how she despised him.

She crouched on the corner of the second story roof top as she watched him walk by. She noted to herself, '_Bright red hair my ass, more like a friggin' traffic light! Kinda nifty…' _To her, life in the big cities was so exciting. She looked around and saw the empty street. Riku jumped down to a dumpster below with grace. The man who she was told to be 'Dark' stopped in his tracks. He looked around. He saw something moving in the alley way across the street. His grip became even tighter on the handle of his briefcase. He reached into his empty coat pocket and fingered the small metal switchblade. He held it strongly in his hand. The alley way was dark and cold. He pulled out his switchblade and flicked it open. All of a sudden, he felt a tight grip around his neck, then around his wrist.

"Drop it," Riku said in a quiet, but threatening voice. He hesitantly dropped his knife.

"Turn around," she said as she loosened her grip on his neck and wrist. He slowly turned around and laid eyes on his predator. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Of course he could get a better look at her if the gun wasn't in his face. Her deep red hair fell just below her breasts, and her pale skin looked soft and smooth. She was tall and thin, but muscular. There was one thing he noticed the most. Her eyes, they were a deep and dark red.

"The briefcase too," she said. His hand went limp, and he heard the thud of the suitcase fall to the ground. He stared into her eyes as their darkness stared right back. He couldn't break his gaze.

After he had dropped the case, Riku actually looked him over. _'He's just like Hikari said, except he never mentioned he was really quite cute.'_ She mentally scolded herself for thinking like that about a demon. _'Wait…' _She looked him over again. _'He's no demon; his aura has no trace of it. Errr…Hikari you bastard, how could you be so stupid!' _She frowned to herself.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"You wouldn't happen to go by the name of 'Dark' would you?" she asked menacingly. She noticed that he tensed at the name. He was beginning to get nervous. She knew he was hiding something, and she would eventually find out.

"No, I'm not." He said, surprisingly, his voice did not waver.

"You're human." She stated.

"Well, yea…" he started to say, but before he could finish, she was gone, swallowed by the darkness and shadows. He quickly looked around and noticed that she had taken the briefcase with her.

I hope that chapie was a lil' better. Review.


	3. Power

Chapter 3

"What was up with that?" Daisuke said to himself as he walked into his apartment. He seemed to be talking to himself, but unknown to everyone, he was talking to Dark, his other self.

"How did she know about you Dark?" Daisuke asked.

_'No clue, but who cares? It was worth running into her!'_ Dark exclaimed. Daisuke saw Dark in his mind smirking to himself. He sighed.

"You're hopeless. But, you are right." Daisuke admitted. Dark chuckled.

_'Heh', you're more like me than you think Daisuke. You ready for tonight?' _He asked.

"I am, but the real question is, are you?" Daisuke replied.

_'Do you have to ask? Of course I am! Let's do it.'_ Dark said. Daisuke nodded and closed his eyes. His spiky, bright, red hair got longer and turned a deep violet, and his red-brown eyes turned violet as well.

This was becoming a regular routine for Daisuke and Dark. They have been demon slaying for quite sometime now. The weird thing about it is Dark is a demon, but Daisuke is human. Daisuke is like this sweet, cute, innocent guy who follows the rules and Dark is his "other self", or his complete opposite. Dark is this sexy rebel who can't wait to get into trouble. Whenever they go out at night for an assignment, Dark does the messy work, and afterwards he changes back into Daisuke to do the clean up. The reason Dark goes for the kill is he has better fighting skills and has the super demon strength to go with it. Daisuke is a skilled fighter, but he _is_ only human. For a while now, they've been searching for a way to get separated.

On the roof, Dark was standing on the edge with his eyes closed, trying to sense his prey.

'_Got him?' _He heard Daisuke ask in his mind.

"Yup, I've got him. With!" He called to his 'wings'. He jumped of the roof of the apartment building and flew into the night.

Dark could feel that Daisuke was uneasy about something. "Yo Daisuke, you alright?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.

_'Yeah, just thinking about earlier is all. Why would that girl ask about you? How do you suppose she found out about you?' _Daisuke asked.

"She probably works for someone who knows of me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Hikari after us, the bastard." Dark snorted.

_'Hikari? Yeah, you're probably right. He's been after you…well, us since way back.' _Daisuke stated in a matter-of-factly voice. Dark laughed then started to get serious. He felt another presence with their prey, and it wasn't another demon. Dark's eyes widened.

_'Hey, what's wrong?' _Daisuke asked.

"Do you feel that? It isn't a demon but it's so strong. How can it be that strong?" Dark began to worry. He scowled to himself.

_'It looks like we'll find out soon.' _Daisuke said. He felt it too. Soon enough, they landed at a sight they would have never believed.

"Holy sh-…" Dark couldn't finish. Daisuke would've said something but he was too shocked to talk. But then again, Dark took the words right out of his mouth.

Ok, that was chapter 3...I'm still having trouble thinkin' up chapter names...so forgive me for that. I'll try to update soon. Review. Later! )


	4. Jet Black Wings

Chapter 4

Riku was told about the demon she was to hunt. It was a nasty son-of-a-bitch. The thing was so much taller than her and had horns sticking out of his head, shoulders, and back, and the stench was almost unbearable. She was about to take it down when she felt a presence she had never sensed before, and it was coming straight toward them. Riku jumped back into a defensive stance and was greeted by the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

He had long, wild, violet hair with the most stunning eyes. He was also tall, thin, and muscular. His outfit consisted of a long sleeved muscle shirt, black pants, and boots, which he looked very good in. But she was amazed when she saw wings coming from his back. She noted the look on his face when he saw her – stunned. She raised an eyebrow and smirked when he tried to hide his shock.

"Excuse me, I'm in the middle of something, you'll have to wait your turn." Riku said cockily.

"Oh I'll wait." He said with a little upturn on his lips. Riku turned back to the demon when it charged and did a round-house kick to the side of his head. Its neck made a sickening 'snap'. The demon fell limply to the ground. Riku rolled her eyes, _'Piece of cake.'_ She grabbed the demon by a horn on its head and dragged it to the nearest dumpster, and without any effort at all, tossed it in. As she walked back to the spot where she saw that guy, he wasn't there. Out of nowhere, she felt an arm around her waist and another around the front of her, from shoulder to shoulder.

"How can you mask your aura so well?" Riku demanded. She heard him chuckle.

"A lot of practice, I've been doing this for quite sometime now." Dark said with a smirk. Riku could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it made her pulse quicken.

"Pretty good," Riku stated before she grabbed the arm around her shoulders and flipped him over her head, "but not good enough." She grinned. She went over to where he was lying on his back and stood over him for a second, then sat down and straddled his waist.

"Who are you?" Riku asked with her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Now, why should I tell you?" Dark said, still with a smirk on his face. Riku closed in on his face. For a second there, he thought she was going to kiss him. Then, she brought her lips to his ear and whispered seductively, "Because, I might have to kill you…"

Riku heard the sirens of police cars down the road and decided it was time to get out of there. She giggled in his ear and kissed his cheek, and with agility and speed, she put her hands on both sides of his head and flipped over to land on her feet. Before she ran off, she turned around to him and said, "Until we meet again…" and held up a feather she plucked from one of his wings. Standing up, he saw her disappear, again.

He also decided to jet, for his job was already taken care of. Dark was going to find out who this girl was, no matter what. It seems that what she said was true; they would meet again, and soon if what he's thinking is right. Flying back to the roof of the apartment building, all he could think of was her. Daisuke was thinking the same thing, really. Dark and he are one in the same after all.

On the roof, Dark closed his eyes and his hair became shorter, spiky and red. He shortened slightly and opened his eyes. They were back to red-brown. Daisuke looked around when the transformation was complete. The 18-year old boy noticed With sitting and staring at him with his big red eyes.

"Oh, there you are." Daisuke picked up the rabbit and placed him on his shoulder, and began walking down the flight of stairs to his apartment.

"Come on, you must be hungry from flying. Want some strawberries?" Daisuke asked.

"Kyuu!" With replied excitedly as they walked into the apartment. Daisuke searched through his mind and found that Dark had fallen asleep, but just in case, he blocked his thoughts so they wouldn't go through and possibly wake him up. _'I wonder why he didn't say anything when we got home. Oh well, it's probably just what it looks like…lazy bum. But, he didn't do _anything_ tonight…' _Daisuke gasped. _'Ohhh, it must've been that girl! No wonder he was so quiet, he was thinking of her. Actually, I was too. Who wouldn't?' _He blushed when he realized what he just thought. He looked over at With who was going wild on the strawberries and laughed.

"Kyuu, kyuu!" With whined.

"No, With, no more tonight. It's time for bed." Saying that, With jumped up on Daisuke's bed and curled up and closed his eyes. When Daisuke was ready, he also jumped into bed and welcomed the warmth of the sheets.


	5. Angel

Chapter 5

Riku was pissed. She stomped down the hall to Hikari's office and pushed open the doors, to look up and see him staring with cold eyes and a smirk on his lips. The glare on his glasses made him seem even creepier. Riku cringed every time she saw him. Angrily, she walked over to his desk and slammed her hands down onto it. She lost her temper.

"What the hell Hikari! You told me this guy was a demon! He had no traces of any demonic aura. Oh by the way, I got the case." She reached down and threw it on the desk.

"Good work," he said, still with that disgusting smirk. Riku just wanted to wipe it off of his face, "but I'm afraid you've missed something." She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Dark Mousy is no ordinary demon. He has another half, which is human." Riku's eyes widened.

"The half that you saw was indeed human. He goes by the name of Daisuke." Now this made her even more pissed off.

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?" Riku asked annoyed.

"You wouldn't have been asking all of the questions that you are now, and the ones that are about to come." He said a matter-of-factly.

"So the red head is Daisuke. What does Dark look like?" She said trying to calm down.

"He is taller than Daisuke, wild violet hair, same color of eyes, and has wings," he said. Then he noticed her eyes widen, "sound familiar?" Riku closed her eyes then looked back up at him. She looked him in the eye and told him in a voice unwavering, "No, no it doesn't." Her hands were behind her back and clenched into fists. They were clenched so tight, her nails dug into her palms and started to draw blood. Then she fingered the black feather protruding from her back pocket.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going home now." She said as she turned around and put her hands in front of her, so he wouldn't see the blood from her hands and the feather. Hikari stared at her retreating back and watched her disappear behind closed doors.

Riku walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. _'I cannot wait to get home and away from that damn Hikari.'_ She thought irritated. She noted that the door to the elevator had opened and that she wasn't the only one to occupy it. There stood a guy who looked as good as Dark. _'Did I just think what I think I just thought…ugh, I need sleep.'_ She walked into the elevator and pushed the button leading to the first floor. Hikari's office was on the eighth floor, but the elevator also went up to the roof. Riku looked over at the guy on the other side of the elevator. He was tall, muscular, and had long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail, also a long bang going down the front of his face. He wore a silk white button-up shirt with three un-buttoned and black pants. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see the color. They were probably blue, just like every other blonde these days. As if he had read her mind, he opened his eyes and looked straight into her red ones. She stared in awe, for they were not blue, but gold. He seemed like an angel in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her. Although it was hard, she broke her gaze and focused it on the door of the elevator.

_Riku thought to herself amusingly, '3…2…1…'_ –DING- She looked to see the door open to the first floor and took another glance at the angelic-blonde. He was looking out of the corner of his eye at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something. She turned to walk out but was stopped by something grabbing her wrist. Riku looked over to see that he had stopped her. He pulled her toward him with one hand resting on her hip and the other on her cheek. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers before closing the gap. Her eyes widened and she looked into his golden orbs. He broke the kiss, stroked her cheek and smirked. "Krad…" he introduced. Riku pushed him away and smacked him across the face. She backed out of the elevator and before the door closed, she smiled mischievously while looking him in the eyes and said, "Riku…" and turned to the exit. Krad looked at her retreating figure and smiled.

"Well, well…_very_ nice to meet you, Riku." He said while the elevator door closed and went down to the basement.

**Hehe...leave it to Krad. Anthony1, you'll just have to wait and see what happens! It's really ironic...Review! )**


	6. What Are These Feelings?

Chapter 6

_'Damn, he was fine.'_ Riku thought as she walked to her apartment. She brought a finger up to her lips and pictured Krad standing there leaning against the wall of the elevator with his hands in his pockets…_ 'Oh God.'_ Then out of nowhere a picture of Dark showed up with one hand on his hip and wings spread. _'I'll never forget about those two…'_ That's the problem, she couldn't forget! Those two are demons, vampires to be precise, she could sense them!

She was battling it out in her head while she walked up the stairs to the top floor of the apartment building. _'What is up with me today?' _Riku has never act like this before in her life.She unlocked her door, stepped inside, and locked it again behind her. She went into her bedroom and hung her over coat up in her closet. Taking the feather from her pocket, she fingered the edges and took in its detail. Then, she opened the drawer of her nightstand and slipped it in. She took off her gun holster on her thigh and the knives hidden in her boots and put them away in their rightful places. She undid the tie of her shirt and took it off, and discarded it on her bed, where she also took a seat. She bent over and untied her boots, took them off and threw them in the open closet and slipping off her socks in the process, but threw those in the hamper. Then, she unbuttoned her leather pants and slipped them off to also discard them on her bed. She put away her, one of many, night outfits' and went to the bathroom. Riku walked into her bathroom and turned on the water for a bath. She sat on the counter and waited until it was at a desirable height. Quickly, she slipped off her undergarments and slipped into heaven. She let out a long sigh as she settled in the tub. _'Well, I would say I had a good day today. Aside from Hikari, but he's a jackass, so he doesn't count.' _Riku thought. Then after awhile, she finished cleaning up, and stepped out of the tub. She dried herself off and opened the door to go to her room.

She put fresh underclothes on and an extra large t-shirt that was her father let her wear when she was little. She always had to tie it up and wear pajama shorts for it to fit. She laughed to herself at the memory and slipped under the covers of her queen sized bed and sunk in immediately. Riku just prayed that she wouldn't have nightmares tonight.

Krad came to his apartment shortly after Riku did. He was restless and he was confused about his feelings. _'Why am I feeling like this? I'm a demon; I'm not supposed to have these types of feelings…'_ Krad could not stop thinking about her.

Stepping into the bathroom, he took his clothes off and threw them in the corner. He took down his hair from his ponytail and turned on the shower. Soon, the bathroom was hot and steamy. He let the hot water hit his face and he wet his hair. Washing his hair, he massaged his head. It felt good on his pounding skull. Quickly washing his body, he stepped out and dried off. He then brushed his hair free of tangles that seemed not to exist. With the towel around his waist, he looked at himself in the steamed up mirror. His shiny, long blonde hair was flowing down his back and over his shoulders and toned muscles. He was a little dazed and saw a reflection of Riku. She had a black silk robe on and her hair was loose. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him and brought her hands to his muscular chest and brushed him with her fingertips over and over again. He turned to her and crushed his mouth onto hers and started to make out. Krad blinked and the image disappeared.

Krad sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. He went to his room and slipped into his silk sheets. They felt good on his hot skin. He rolled over onto his stomach and slowly closed his eyes. _'Please…no nightmares tonight.'_

**Who would've thought, Krad has nightmares. Just a little twist. Thanks for the reviews. I'll update soon. Promise...**


	7. What Is Coming?

Chapter 7

_Daisuke walked down the empty streets as he looked around. He was searching for something. Or was it someone? He stopped at a gate and looked at the sign. It read 'Azumano Cemetery'. He walked for a while, looking, maybe even counting, all of the gravestones. There were so many. He looked up to see, at the very end, a little red-headed girl underneath a willow tree, sitting by two gravestones. _

_"Who are you?" the little girl asked._

_"I-I'm Daisuke, and who are you?" Daisuke returned. _

_"My name is Riku." After the little girl said that, she disappeared, and then another figure appeared. It was her, the beautiful red-head he saw the other night. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Are you ready for what's to come?" Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows._

_"I don't understand. What's coming? Who are you?" She smiled and said, "Why, I'm Riku. Are you ready?" She asked again. Then, out of nowhere, Dark flew in and landed beside her._

_"Come on Daisuke, you have to get ready. It's time to finish this." Dark said. _

_"I still don't understand, what's coming? What am I supposed to be ready for?" Daisuke started to ask hectically. Riku and Dark both started to fade away and he started to panic. _

_"Wait, don't go! I need to know!" He ran towards their disappearing figures but he was too late. Daisuke stopped in his tracks and looked around. Then, suddenly, he saw cold eyes that seemed to be barring into is soul. He heard someone laughing evilly and covered his ears to try and block it out. _

_"Stop…please stop…" Daisuke began to sweat. The laughing got even stronger._

_"STOP IT!" _

Daisuke sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. He heard Dark calling to him.

_'Daisuke, are you alright? What was that about?' _He asked, obviously knowing about the dream.

"I-I don't know." Trying to calm his breathing, he lied back down and wiped the sweat from his brow. Daisuke knew this wasn't good. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He got out of his bed, and went to the bathroom for a shower. When he was done, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. His appetite was unusually large this morning.

Riku also woke in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was breathing heavily.

"Whoa, that was different." She said. "Why were Daisuke, Dark, _and_ Krad in my 'dream'?" She was confused. It kept repeating in her mind, _'Are you ready for what's to come?'_ She didn't understand. But she might as well listen, and prepare for the worst.

Riku got out of her bed and stepped onto the carpet. It felt soft beneath her feet. She got out a pair of gym shorts and a wife beater and got dressed. She took out a light jacket from her closet and slipped it on, zipping it only halfway. With her socks and sneakers in hand, she went to her living room and slipped them on. She went to retrieve her brush in the bath room, and put her hair into a high ponytail, with her bangs hanging loose. While still in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, and then went to her kitchen for some grub. She decided to go to the gym. Today, for some reason, seemed brighter to Riku. Maybe it's because, she didn't have any nightmares.

**All questions will be answered eventually...Review please. Heh'.**


	8. A Little Challenge

Chapter 8

Daisuke was jogging down the street towards the gym and conversing with Dark in his mind.

_'What do you think we'll be going up against tonight, big and dumb, or small and witty?' _Dark mused.

_'I don't know, what do you think?'_ Daisuke waited for his answer.

_'Hmm, probably big and dumb, but you never know. Maybe we'll run into _her _tonight. Riku, was it?' _Dark was hopeful.

_'Yeah, maybe.' _Daisuke said, jogging to the doors of the gym. Slowing down to a walk, he went through the doors. Once he stepped into the 'fighting' room, he stopped in his tracks. There she was, with her hair pulled up high, gloves that have the fingers cut off, gym shorts, and a wife beater, beating the crap out of a punching bag. He could hear from her headphones, Rob Zombie's 'Dragula', the Hot Rod Herman Remix. Almost everyone was staring, she didn't seem to care.

Riku always got this kind of attention in the 'fighting room'. She was always so intense, and anyone who would challenge her to spar, she would beat. She sensed new eyes on her and took a second to glance at her admirer. Her eyes seemed to widen a little as she saw him. _'It's that guy from the alley…also Dark's other half.'_ She narrowed her eyes then continued working out.

_'Hey Dark, did you see that? She must've recognized me.' _Daisuke said to Dark a little frantic.

_'Yeah, you mind if I take over? I want to challenge her.' _Dark said with confidence.

_'Sure, just let me go to the locker room first.' _Daisuke hurried to the locker room and checked to see if anyone was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, they were once again violet. With a smirk, he walked out of the locker room, and back into the 'fighting' room. He saw that Riku had turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be waiting for him. He noted that she had a mischievous little glint in her eyes. She was just waiting for him to challenge her. Dark looked over to the right to see the punching bag on the ground.

Riku noticed that Daisuke had left and immediately knew that he was changing into Dark. She got a little too excited and hit the bag too hard, which sent it flying to her right from a left hook. Riku instantly yelled, "Sorry Kazuma! I did it again! But don't worry I'll fix it!" Kazuma came in with a cocky grin.

"Keh, don't worry about it. What is this, the fourth time this week? I should get used to it. Besides, you do always fix them." Riku gave him a cheerful grin and he knew that was her thank you. Turning around, she could sense Dark coming towards the room. As soon as she planted her feet forward, he came in with another one of his smirks that would usually send women swooning. She waited…waited for his challenge.

"You ready?" Dark said with confidence.

"I am, but are you? You don't seem to know what you're up against." Riku said cockily.

"Eh, I got a little demonstration from the other night, remember?" Riku nodded and walked to the mats, with Dark following close behind her.

"What are the rules?" Dark asked.

"What rules?" Riku said and laughed. She got into a fighting stance, as did Dark. The room was completely silent, and all eyes were on the two. Riku and Dark stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They both charged at the same time and fists began to fly. The crowd seemed to have a hard time keeping up with them; their mouths were wide open as they tried to follow their movements. Kazuma broke their silence with a loud, "Place your bets!" To the untrained eye, Riku and Dark seemed to be evenly matched, but Kazuma, being the owner, could tell Riku was ahead by a slight advantage. Both fighters were very skilled and had years of training and experience, he could tell. _'This'll be interesting...'_ He knew Riku could easily take Dark out. _'She's putting on a show first, how like her.' _He laughed at the thought.

Riku was a little disappointed. He hasn't even landed a punch on her yet.

"What's the matter Dark? Why won't you hit me?" Riku asked with intensity.

"Nothing, I just don't want to bruise your pretty face." He said with a wink.

"Oh please, don't worry about that, it'll take _a lot_ more than a punch to bruise me." She said, putting a little emphasis on 'a lot'. After she said that, Dark seemed to bring it up a notch. Riku noticed the sudden change and was instantly on her guard. Being too into their fight, the pair didn't notice the newcomer, now watching with a golden gaze. Riku felt the unexpected presence of another demon and was caught off her guard. Dark was going in to punch Riku in her face but was stopped by a hand. Both the eyes of Dark and Riku went wide. It was none other than Krad who stopped Dark's attack.

"Krad, what are you doing?" Riku asked, a little annoyed that he interrupted their fight.

"Stopping him." Krad stated.

"I see that, but why did you interfere?" Riku asked again, but calmer.

"That punch would have left a nasty bruise." Krad looked in her eyes and dropped Dark's fist. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. Again, it was hard for Riku to break her gaze from those golden orbs.

"It wouldn't have been as bad as you think, like I said before I don't bruise easily." Riku said softly. Dark glared daggers at Krad. _'So, he thinks he can get her. Not if I get her first.' _Dark cleared his throat.

"She would've blocked it anyway. She's not weak." Dark said. Knowingly, Krad smirked.

"Jealous, are we?" Krad put his hand around Riku's waist, his other still on her cheek. Dark narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, how about we _not_ do this here, alright!" she said while pushing Krad away, just enough to get him off of her.

"I'm out of here. I'll probably see you guys tonight anyway." Riku said walking away. She turned to their audience, "Don't worry, the fight is just postponed guys." She laughed when they all sighed in relief. Dark and Krad looked at each other and glared daggers and walked towards where Riku exited.

_'Krad, are you jealous of Dark Mousy?'_ Krad's 'other self', Satoshi, asked.

_'No, I could never be jealous of _him_!' _Krad spat back.

_'Just asking. It's not like you to be so serious about a girl, usually you just seduce them and leave them hanging in the dirt.' _Satoshi said unemotionally.

_'There's just something about her…I want her.' _Krad said with desire.

_'You'll probably meet up with her in the elevator. You know how that turned out.' _Krad grinned.

_'You're right, as always.'_ Krad looked through to Satoshi and saw that his face was still as emotionless as ever. He walked out of the gym and disappeared down the street.

_'Hey, Dark, you think you can beat her?' _Daisuke asked with curiosity.

_'Truthfully, I don't know. She's so powerful. She would've blocked my punch. I just know she would've! To be honest with ya, I believe that she would've beaten me. She was just putting up a show.' _Dark explained and saw Daisuke nod. He noticed Riku fixed to punching bag on her way out. Going back into the locker room, and seeing no one, Dark changed back into Daisuke. Opening his red-brown eyes, he got his things, and headed back home.

Riku took out her keys and unlocked her apartment door. Walking in, she looked over to her phone and saw that she had a message. She pressed the button and heard the voice of Hikari. _'Oh! I wonder what he could want.'_ Riku thought sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom for a shower while listening to the message.

_"Riku, I have another assignment for you. A group of demons have been planning an apocalypse. I need you to take them out and recover what items that were stolen. Bring them back to headquarters when you finish. Oh yes, and someone else will be joining you tonight. Be here at ten to prepare."_ -BEEP-

"An apocalypse, huh? Haven't had one of those in a while." Riku stated. Stepping in for a quick shower, she washed her hair and body, and shaved to guarantee extra smoothness. _'You can never be too careful.' _She thought amusingly with a smile.

Riku really did have a great personality, but, ever since her parents were murdered, she's been hiding it all her life behind a mask. To some people she's a cold, heartless bitch, and to others she's the most fun person in the world.

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, she put on her robe and froze in her tracks. "Oi! Did he say someone was joining me!" she asked angrily to no one. She yelled, which had the neighbors freaked out, and stomped back into her room to get ready for the night. "Stupid Hikari, thinks I can't do this myself, what an ASSHOLE!" Riku was pissed.

**Uh-oh...who's it gonna be? R&R. I'll try to update soon.**


	9. Seduction

Chapter 9

Riku seemed to get ready at record time. She raked together all of the required supplies and headed out early. _'To chew out, or not to chew out…that is the question…'_ Riku thought over and over again in her head. She walked into the large building and looked at the elevator, then switched her gaze to the staircase door. _'Maybe I should take the stairs today…'_ A certain blonde haired vampire was on her mind.

Opening the door, she slung her bag of weapons over her shoulders and gripped it for a quick run. "Here we go…" she said, then sprinted up the stairs. It was as if Riku was a demon because of how much power and speed she had. It was unnatural for just a simple human. Well, maybe not so simple. But still, she was fast.

She skidded to a halt at the top floor's door, not even breaking a sweat, and twisted the knob. Swinging it open, she looked down the hall to see that Hikari's door was open a little. _'That's weird; he never leaves his door open.'_ Riku thought while walking down the hallway.

Riku pushed open the door to see Krad leaning against the desk with his arms crossed and pretty head cocked to the side. She stumbled backward a bit with confusion written on her face. He smirked at the way she reacted.

"Surprised to see me?" Krad said seductively.

"N-no, where's Hikari?" Riku couldn't believe she just stuttered.

"He went…out. He'll be back later." Krad said while advancing on Riku. She didn't step back, or didn't even move for that matter.

"What are you doing here?" Riku looked up at him; his face was just inches apart from hers. Krad reached up and pushed the door closed.

"I was called here to help you." Riku came closer, which surprised him. He didn't show it of course. She tilted her head to the side a little, like she was to kiss him.

"I don't need your help." She whispered against his lips. Riku backed off a little and walked passed him, brushing her fingers against his arm. That made Krad pulse. She took off her bag of weaponry from her shoulder and set it next to a chair where she then sat. Krad turned and stared at her. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Krad? You seem a little…dazed." She had a cocky little grin on her face. Krad closed his eyes for a second, to clear the images popping into his head. To him, she looked sexy with her tie-up tank, tight leather pants with rips, and boots, her wavy hair which fell over her shoulder on one side, just below her breast. She had one leg crossed over the other and she was leaning back in her chair, which made him notice her chest even more. She looked at him with amused, dark eyes, which seemed to leave him breathless along with the rest of her. This made him want her even more.

Krad advanced on her once again and stood in front of her. Riku had her head cocked to the side, which made her look cute. He chuckled, then grabbed one of her wrists and put one hand on the small of her back to make sure she was close. The hand holding her wrist switched to her thigh and began moving up her hips, to her waist, and brushing her breast with his thumb. His hand then went to her back to hold her even more secure to his body.

Riku couldn't catch her breath. _'How can he do this to me? Just by his touch I…'_ Her thoughts were cut off as the hand that was on the small of her back smoothed over her butt and rested itself on where her butt and the back of her thighs met. She felt him squeeze gently. Riku hated to admit it, but she was in ecstasy. She felt so good; she didn't want it to stop.

Krad saw the look on her face while he played with her, which made him grin, showing off a fang. He closed the gap between their faces and brought his lips to hers. Krad was amazed when he felt her kiss back. It began as a coy, getting used to kiss, and turned out to become a hot, passionate one.

It was as if Riku had no control over herself. She wrapped her arms loosely around Krad's neck and began kissing him back. She felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed it, and their tongues were clashing in a war to see which one would be the victor.

Krad's other hand then smoothed over her butt and also secured it where her upper thigh met with her butt. In a quick motion, he lifted her up to have Riku wrap her legs around his waste, and press her chest to his. Krad moved to Hikari's desk where he sat Riku, so she was half on the desk and half on him. Riku's legs were still wrapped around him, and Krad began to nibble and kiss her neck, which resulted in a soft moan from Riku. She brought his face to her own and began another steamy kiss, and moved her hands to the back of his head, massaging it, and accidentally untying his long, blonde hair from his ponytail.

They broke apart for breath and Riku looked into his golden orbs, which she got lost in so easily. Riku thought he looked even more dead sexy with his hair down. Krad looked down at her to see her lips swollen and eyes droopy with pleasure. He smirked and brought his lips to her ear. He nibbled on it, and heard her giggle.

"You too, huh?" Krad heard no response from the dazed Riku. He then added, "You taste like strawberries." Someone cleared their throat at the door of the office, which immediately snapped Riku out of her daze. Krad and Riku both turned to see Hikari leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and eyebrow rose. Riku quickly unhooked her legs from Krad's waste and hopped off while shoving Krad away from her while trying to glare at Hikari.

"I see you've already met Krad." He said with amusement in his voice. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Krad glared at him almost as badly as Riku was. _'Damn you Hikari…'_ He turned away from him and walked to the farthest wall and leaned against it. Taking a hair-tie from his wrist, he put his hair up again. Krad hated Hikari as much as Riku did.

"It's almost time to head out. I think you should go now." He said in a mono-tone voice. Grabbing her weapons, she turned away, so he wouldn't see her gag, and walked out of the room with Krad closing the door right behind her.

Once out of earshot, Riku let out a frustrated yell. "Erraa! I can't stand that bastard!"

"Neither can I." Riku turned and saw Krad look back with disgust. Then the events of what happened in the office came to her mind. Stopping at the elevator door, she pressed the button. She turned around full force, and slapped Krad on his cheek.

"What the he-.." Krad was interrupted by an enraged Riku.

"That's for trying to seduce me!" She puffed and the elevator opened. Before she could walk in she was pushed in and pinned against the wall, which sent her bag flying to the floor of the elevator with a thud. Riku pushed Krad away, which sent him flying to the other side of the elevator, and slid down to the floor. Riku walked to him and sat on his lap, straddling his waist. She brought her hand up and gently began to play with the long bang that went down his face. This position reminded her of a certain vampire with black wings.

"You know Krad; you almost had me back there." Krad looked up into her eyes. "If Hikari wouldn't have interfered with your little play time…you may have succeeded." Krad smiled a devilish grin.

"Yeah, you couldn't keep your hands off me…not that I minded." Riku stopped him at that.

"Excuse me!" Riku was about to slap him again. Krad laughed, showing his fangs.

"Yup, you should've seen your face. It had 'ecstasy' written all over it…" He said, while he ran his hands up her thighs. Riku's body pulsed with pleasure.

"Uh-uh…you're not getting me again." standing up, she ran her hands over his chest. Krad gasped.

"See? You're not the only one who can do it…" Riku said with a chuckle. She offered a hand, which he took, and helped him up. She let go of his hand just in time to hear the ding of the elevator. They walked out, side by side, and headed out of the building's doors to save the world from, yet, another apocalypse.

**I understand that you want more action, but if you hadn't noticed,'Romance' is the first listed. So, you'll have to deal w/ it for now. I'll try to get in more action. R&R.**


	10. Apocalypse and Broken Memories

Chapter 10

_'Are you sure she'll be here?' _Daisuke questioned. Dark was waiting in the shadows of the alley with three ugly demons in view.

_'Of course she'll show…she should be here any min-…'_ Dark was cut short by two different auras coming his way.

_'What is that?'_ Daisuke felt it too.

_'Look's like she's here…and with company.' _Dark thought to Daisuke, as he was looking around the corner and trying not to be seen at the same time. He saw Riku and Krad walking towards him, side by side. Dark got a little jealous.

_'What the hell is _he _doing with her?'_ Dark almost made his presence known to the demons in the alley. One of them sniffed and looked around, then resumed to prepare with the other two.

Riku's head shot up and turned straight to where Dark was hiding. Krad looked over to see Riku disappear. _'Hmm…looks like we have a visitor.'_ He thought. _'Let her deal with him, you still have plenty of time to get rid of the demons in the alley.' _Satoshi said to Krad.

_'Yeah,' _Krad walked to the nearest wall. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes. _'I'll retrieve her when it's time.'_

Out of nowhere, Dark felt himself get pinned against the wall by none other than Riku. Her face was near the crook of his neck and he felt her steady breath. Then he noticed that she inhaled deeply.

"Dark, you smell nice…" Riku whispered and nuzzled his neck. Dark broke her hold and pinned her to the wall, making her take his spot. He nuzzled and nibbled on her neck, making her gasp a little.

"Yeah? So do you." He whispered back in her ear. Dark backed away and looked into her dark eyes. He cupped one side of her face and brushed his lips against hers. Riku could tell he was playing with her, which has been happening quite frequently, and pulled his shirt to bring his lips onto hers. It was a sweet, soft kiss, which ended quickly.

"Thank you." Riku whispered. After all, they were in an alley with demons just around the corner who were trying to destroy the world.

"No, thank you." Dark whispered back and tugging on where Riku pulled his shirt. Riku held onto him and whispered against his chest, "Hold on…" Riku, being as speedy as she is, seemed to disappear and reappear at Krad's side. Riku let go of Dark and looked back at Krad. He wasn't looking at her, and he seemed to be scowling.

"Krad, are you jealous of Dark?" She walked up to him and brought her mouth to his ear, "just think of what we did in the office…" She felt his cheeks move into a smile and she backed off and patted his chest. Riku turned to both Dark and Krad, Dark had his eyebrows furrowed.

"You two can just stand here if you like." Implying she didn't need any help, and turned away from them and walked towards the demons in the alley way. _'Heh', bring it…'_ Riku smirked at the thought of how much fun this would be.

Dark was about to protest, but was silenced by Krad's hand. "Let her go...if she needs our help she'll call." Krad stated. Dark looked back to the alley where Riku was engulfed by the shadows.

Riku walked towards them, and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Let's go." She said menacingly. The three charged at the same time and Riku easily dodged. She knocked one to the ground and turned to one of the smaller ones. It swung, just to have her dodge it. Riku thrust her palm upward on its ugly nose and heard a crack, signaling she had broken it. The demon was caught off guard, so she punched it in the stomach. It doubled over just to be kneed in the face. Riku was about to break its neck when she was attacked from behind.

The second demon had a strong hold, but nothing to worry about. It started to runtoward the wall to try and squish her. She quickly ran up the wall, and flipped over the demon's head. It rammed into the wall hitting its head and stumbling over its feet for a second. Riku didn't give it time to recover. She didn't hesitate to break its neck. The next thing she knew, she was getting knocked over into some trash.

Her first 'victim' came back for more. Riku quickly stood up while the demon charged. She did a swift round house kick to the side of its head, killing it instantly. She looked back to the front of the alley and saw the biggest of the three trying to complete the ritual.

"Oh, no you don't." She sprinted towards it and kicked it in the chest, which sent it flying into the wall, also making it drop the objects. The demon slowly got to its feet. It then looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes went wide and blank as the memories of her parents' death returned, along with the pain. She clutched her head and clenched her eyes tight.

Knowing she has been caught off guard, it kicked her in her stomach, which sent her flying out of the alley way, and across the street, just to be rammed into a street light. It flickered and finally blew out. She was still clenching her head and squirming, trying to lock away her broken memories. She let out a yell.

Krad and Dark's eyes went wide and rushed to her side. Krad stood in front of Riku in a defensive stance and Dark was trying to calm her.

"Krad, get rid of it, and retrieve the objects!" Dark yelled. Krad nodded his head and grabbed a knife from Riku's boot. Turning back, he threw the knife. He knew he was successful, hearing the grunt and the thud.

Retrieving her knife and the objects, he turned back to the two under the street light. He saw Dark holding her face with his hands and whispering soothing words. Krad walked back and knelt on the other side of Riku, holding down her hands down so she wouldn't harm herself.

"Riku, I need you to listen, everything's ok…shhh, it's alright now." Dark soothed. Riku looked back with fear in her eyes and her breathing quick.

"Let's get her back to her apartment," Dark said while picking her up bridal style. "With!" With came to his master's side and changed into his black wings. Krad watched him take to the skies while his own wings appeared on his back. Jet black and crystal white took off into the night.

**I apologize if I snapped at you. I had a rough day yesterday, It was wrong for me to do that. ACTION! R&R.**


	11. Her Past and Her Present

Chapter 11

Riku immediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was strange; all three demon slayers lived in the same apartment, on the same floor. Krad and Dark decided to wait until she awoke the next morning to check on her condition. They were both in the living room, both on separate sides of the room.

"What do you think got her so worked up?" Dark questioned.

"We'll find out as soon as she's able to tell us." Krad said coolly. Dark turned to him and frowned. Krad noticed and smirked.

"What's the matter Dark? Afraid I'll get her first?" Krad said with amusement. Dark turned away from him.

"No, I'll steal her heart. Just you wait." Dark challenged. Krad snickered and leaned back in the chair. All went silent for a minute. It was broken by Krad.

"Have you ever wondered how she would taste? The blood of the most powerful demon slayer?" Krad asked. Dark knew what he was doing. He was taunting him.

"No, never," It was the truth. It never came to his mind. Just the thought of her screaming his name was driving him crazy. "And don't even think about trying it." Dark warned. Krad chuckled.

"I practically already have…well, sort of. She tastes like strawberries, you know?" Dark's eyes widened.

"What did you do? You didn't bite her did you?" He asked angrily.

"Oh no, I just tried to seduce her, that's all." Krad said, as if he did it all the time, "Almost had her too, if it wasn't for that damn Hikari." Dark stiffened at the name.

"Hikari…I hate him." Dark hissed.

Riku woke to the sound of voices. She trained her ears to be on alert at all times. The voices of Dark and Krad drifted through the halls and into her room. She sat up feeling Dark's aura get strong and angry. She got up and quickly regretted it, her head was in pain and she was a little dizzy at the sudden movement. She stumbled down the hall, trying to steady herself with her hand on the wall.

Dark looked into the hallway and saw Riku struggling. He stood from his seat and rushed over to her side. He put one arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulder. Krad turned and stood up to give his seat to her. When she sat down, both Krad and Dark knelt in front of her with looks of concern on their faces. She looked back and forth, light to dark.

"I'm fine, really. I just…" she didn't finish her sentence as a sad look came upon her face.

"It's alright; you don't have to talk about it." Krad said and put his hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze. She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"But now that both of you are now in my life, you might as well know." Riku closed her eyes and sighed, preparing to bring up the part of her life she hoped to never bring up again.

"I-It was a long time ago, when I was just a 10-year old. My little sister and I had to hide in a closet that night. These men came after my parents. I'm guessing that they were after my father because of his skills. He was the best, you know, and my mother was so beautiful." Riku smiled to herself. Her smile soon disappeared. "They were attacked, at our home. Those men…those BASTARDS!" Riku clenched her fists and trembled. Blood dripped from her palms. "That demon, the leader of the three, popped into my memory tonight. He was one of five men. They killed my parents, they tortured them and laughed!" Krad and Dark took one of her hands and forced them open. Krad stroked her arm and Dark blew on her wound. She calmed down a little. "Afterwards, they set the house on fire, and I knew I had to get Risa and me out of there. So we escaped to the streets and called them our home. We separated when we were fifteen, so I have no idea where she is or if she's even still alive." Riku heard Dark's voice.

"Tell me about your sister." Dark was curious. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, ok. Well, she and I were twins, except she was younger. In my eyes, she was a lot prettier than me. She had more friends and she got everything she wanted. To sum it up, she was just a spoiled brat. But I loved her to death and would do everything in my power to protect her." Riku looked at Dark. "Does that answer your question?" Krad interrupted.

"Why did you two split up?" Riku looked to him, then down to her lap.

"She was weak and unstable, also very emotional.She knew she could never keep up with me at the rate I was going. So she finally came up to me and said we should go our separate ways. It was for the best, she's probably living a rich life with guys chasing after her." She looked up to Krad. He smiled.

"Kind of like you, huh?" Riku laughed.

"Yea, except I'm not rich." Riku smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Riku." Dark looked into her eyes. Riku smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks for taking care of me guys." She looked down to her hands and saw the clotting blood. "I guess I should take care of these." She started to stand but was forced back down by Krad.

"No, I'll get it. Where's it at?" Krad stood up and started to walk around her chair.

"Uh, it's in the first closet to your right, before the bathroom." Riku said and turned back to Dark. He had a look of seriousness on his face. Riku furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why do you work for Hikari?" He didn't break eye contact.

"He said he would help me…and he did." Riku said with her voice lowered. "He gave me a home and a job. Plus he has links to finding demons. He said he would help me find the men who murdered my parents." Dark's eyes softened. "I-I guess I should be more thankful, but I'm not. I hate every inch of him."

Krad walked in, and without a word, started tending to her wounds. When he was finished, Riku put her bandaged hand atop of his. "Thank you, Krad." He nodded, and walked back to put the supplies away. Dark continued the conversation.

"Why do you bother with Hikari? Why don't you kill him?" Riku's head shot up.

"Because I don't want to be anywhere near him, and that'll be a great way to thank him for all he's done for me. 'Hey, thanks for giving me a life, BAM!'" She said sarcastically, acting like she had a gun in her hand. She heard Krad laugh.

"Well, enough with the serious talk, I wanna party." Dark said excitedly. Riku and Krad looked at him, then to each other and smiled.

"Yeah, my wounds should be healed by now, and I'm feeling _a lot_ better. Let me get cleaned up. You guys should too; you can come back here when you're done." Riku said taking off the bandages off. She was right, they were healed. She looked back up at them and smiled. "Thanks for listening..." It was quiet, but the two heard perfectly. The three nodded their heads and went to get ready.

**A little fun for the three comin' up. Hey, who wouldn't want to have fun after a night like that? It'd get my mind off of what happened, so I figured, 'hey, why not?' Anyways, sorry for the late update. R&R.**


	12. Revolution

Chapter 12

Krad and Dark were finished getting ready, and waiting in Riku's living room. Krad was in a white wife beater with an undone black button-up shirt over it, and black baggy pants with boots. His hair was tied up. Dark was in the same outfit, except he had a black wife beater and a white button-up shirt, also undone. Riku came out and Krad and Dark's jaws, literally, dropped.

Riku had on a tight black tank top and a necklace that lied in a perfect spot on her chest. On her left wrist, she had a black bracelet with spikes sticking out of it, and on her right she had a plain black leather bracelet. She had black boy shorts with chains hanging from the pockets, and she had her boots on. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had three earrings in each ear. She looked hot.

"Ready?" she asked while walking out the door, the guys following close behind. She locked the door and turned to face them. They were staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently and took their hands. She dragged them up to the roof and walked to the edge of the building. There was an alley below her, with a long ladder that led to the ground. Riku grabbed onto the edges and put her feet on the outsides of the ladder. She looked up at Krad and Dark, looks of confusion of their faces. She smirked and loosened her grip.

"Come on." She whispered with a smile, and sped down the ladder. She landed on her feet, and stepped away. Soon enough, Krad and Dark both came down. Riku locked arms with both men on each side and was on their way to club _Revolution_.

When the club was in view, they saw a whole line of people three blocks down waiting to get in. Riku let out an exasperated sigh.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked. She felt Dark slip away from her hold and saw him walk to the security guard at the door. After a few seconds, he turned around and motioned them to come inside. Krad and Riku both looked at each other with raised eyebrows and walked inside. They heard the angry yells from outside.

"Hey Dark, what'd you do?" Riku asked amusingly. Dark smirked.

"Let's just say I have my ways." He came back and took her hand and led her and Krad through the crowds of dancing people, and to a table.

Riku was so excited. The music was so mesmerizing and she couldn't sit still. She wasn't going to be in the booth much longer. She saw the waitress come over.

"What can I get for ya?" She was young. Riku could tell. Nobody checked for IDs anymore these days.

"Bacardi Razz for me." Riku didn't drink very often, but she couldn't resist the Razz.

"Same here." Krad stated.

"Yea, me too." Dark said finally. The waitress nodded and pranced away to the rhythm of the music. After a few minutes, she came back with three Bacardi Razzes. Riku took a few gulps and was ready to dance.

"I can't take it anymore, I have to dance!" she stepped over Krad's lap and was face to face with him for a second. He saw her wink and she rubbed her hand over his chest. She finally stepped over him and started moving to 'Oops Oh My Funky Mix' by Missy Elliott and Tweet.

Krad and Dark were practically moaning as they watched her movements. Riku put her hands over her chest then ran them down her breasts and down her hips and brought them back up to have them over her head. She looked at Dark and Krad and licked her lips and smiled seductively. Krad and Dark both stood up at the same time, wanting to grind with her. A girl with long black hair that went down to her mid-back pulled on Krad's shirt so he was knocked off course and made it so he was dancing with her. Dark smirked and made his way over to Riku. She smiled as he came in front of her.

Riku grabbed onto his button-up shirt and pulled him close. She brought one hand around his neck and put her other hand near one of his belt loop straps, where she hooked her pointer finger around it. Dark brought one hand to her waist and let the other one stay to his side. They started to grind.

After a few fast songs, a slow song came on. It was 'Missing' By Evanescence. Riku looked up at Dark with her perky attitude.

"I'm gonna get Krad, 'cause I wanna slow dance with both of you guys!" She sprinted off as best as she could through the crowds of people to try and find Krad. Riku saw him a couple of feet away and pushed the girl to the ground. Riku heard her cry out in surprise.

"Mine!" Riku yelled, and then laughed. She grabbed Krad's hand a dragged him to where she was dancing with Dark. Riku let go of his hand and brought Dark up behind her to have him put his hands in the front pockets of her shorts. Then, she grabbed Krad by his hands and put them in her back pockets. She put one hand in Krad's back pocket and the other over one of Dark's hands in her front pockets.

Krad and Dark looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. _'This is new.'_ Krad lowered his head to the right of Riku's and Dark dipped his to her left. Their bodies were close together. So close, you could feel each heartbeat slow to match the others.

Riku looked a little to her left and saw a lot of girls glaring daggers. She was with the two hottest guys in the whole club; of course they were jealous, or even envious. She just smirked at them, amused at their reactions.

The song soon ended and a fast pace song began to come on. The three parted, and every eye in the club seemed to be looking in their direction. Some in awe, some in jealousy.

The girl Riku pushed over to get to Krad eventually recovered and stomped back over to Krad, just to take him away again. Riku growled and flicked her off. The girl gasped and stuck her nose in the air, with an annoyed Krad in tow.

Dark pushed Riku's face back to his gently. Riku was frowning, but it quickly disappeared when she saw the mischievous glint in his eye.

"You wanna…do something?" Dark said huskily. Riku grinned and curtly nodded. Dark led her to the 'Make Out Room' and sat on the couch. He pulled Riku into his lap and heard her giggle. Their faces were close and they could feel each others shaky breath. Riku adjusted herself so she was straddling him around his waist, and she pressed her chest onto his. Dark ran his hands over her thighs and smoothed them over her butt.

Dark's control was slowly slipping away. Her scent, her body, her…everything, drove him crazy. He crashed his mouth onto hers. She allowed his tongue into her mouth and each were battling it out, seeing who could force back the other first. Riku came out victorious in the beginning and she explored his mouth. She ran her tongue over his teeth and against his cheeks, then against his tongue. Riku heard Dark moan and he slowed down the kiss, but his tongue became more aggressive. Now, it was his turn.

Krad, somehow, slipped away from the girl and was trying to find Dark and Riku, who have mysteriously disappeared. He could, faintly, feel their auras. _'Their close, I can feel them.'_

Dark hesitantly parted from Riku, trying to catch his breath and his control. "Krad's coming." She looked up at him.

"Duh, I can feel him." She had a goofy little grin on her face. She was a little 'happy'. Dark chuckled and lifted her off his lap, to have them both stand up. They walked out of the room and turned the corner. Krad came into view and Riku cried out.

"Krad, I missed you! Where did that awful girl take you?" she said while clutching to his chest. Krad smirked and put his arms around her. He heard Riku gasp.

"Let's dance!" Riku grabbed his hand and he looked back at Dark.

"Looks like you're sitting this one out." Krad said. He laughed at Dark's frown. Riku practically dragged him to the dance floor. 'I'm Really Hot' by Missy Elliott was playing. Riku turned around and started dancing while moving backward to the middle of the dance floor while Krad followed.

Even though Riku was a little tipsy, she had enough train of thought to note that Krad was a really good dancer. It was like they were one with each other, moving at the same time. The song ended, then 'Turn Me On' by Kevin Lyttle came on. Riku smiled at the rhythm. It was great to dance to.

Riku came closer to Krad and wrapped one leg around his hip, and started to grind. Her hand was behind his neck and his arm was wrapped around her waist. They were still one with each other.

_-I wanna whisper in your ear I want it harder, Oh! Boy, just push that thing, push it harder back on me…-_

Riku smile at the lyrics. When they came on again she brought her mouth to Krad's ear and whispered them seductively into his ear. She heard him moan and giggled. She dropped her leg from his waist, but still continued to grind. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her, his eyes full of passion and desire. Riku licked her lips and bit her lip, making her look coy and innocent.

Dark watched from the sidelines. He saw a group of girls giggling and pointing at him from the corner of his eye. He turned to the group and gave them one of his trademark smirks, which instantly sent them swooning. _'Piece of cake…'_ Turning back to Krad and Riku, he saw that they were coming towards him, hand in hand.

"You ready to go? Riku's getting a little too happy." Krad said while trying to steady her.

"How many drinks did you have?" Dark asked a tipsy Riku. She put a finger to her cheek, like she was thinking.

"Umm…I only had about seven." Riku laughed.

"Let's get out of here." Krad picked up Riku bridal style and walked out of the club, Dark following closely behind him.

About two and a half blocks away from the club, Riku started to come out of her happy state. Her head was pounding a little.

"Yo, Krad, I think I can walk now." She looked up at him. He was staring at her again, with the same passion and desire as before. She brought up her hand to have it rest on his cheek, and stroked it with her thumb.

"Thank you, for everything Krad." She whispered. He smiled a sincere smile and dipped his head down. The kiss was soft and sweet. Riku could feel his emotions.

"Ok, enough of that!" Dark interrupted. They broke apart.

"You shouldn't be talking Dark; I can sense you all over her." Krad said while putting Riku to her feet. She stepped in between them and grabbed one of their hands.

"Come on guys, I had a rough night tonight, I wanna go home." Riku said while dragging them along.

Two of the girls from the club saw Riku with the two hottest guys they've ever seen, and decided to step in, wanting to get a piece.

"Hey blondey, you wanna hang out with a real woman? I'll give you more pleasure than you ever though possible baby." Her hair was a dark brown color with chunks of blonde highlights, and was cute.

"Yea, let's go to my apartment. We can have a good time." The other girl with black hair stepped up to Dark and put her finger on his chest. She started moving it in circles and going lower and lower.

Both Dark and Krad felt Riku's hold on their hand's slip and saw her starting to walk away. The two girls, thinking they were triumphant, smirked to themselves.

"That's right bitch, they're ours." The brown haired girl said.

"Yea, keep walking." They both laughed. Riku stopped, making them stop. She turned around and grinned at them, shrugged her shoulders, and starting laughing. Soon after she started, she turned around and started walking again, still laughing. The two girls had looked like they just got slapped in the face.

"Hey!" The brown haired girl ran up to Riku's retreating form and turned her around. She smacked her. Riku stood unflinching with a bored look in her eyes. Her cheek was turning a little red. One of her eyebrows rose.

"Are you done?" Riku asked. Her gaze was beginning to get intense, "Because I don't wanna have to bruise that pretty face of yours." Riku said in a little sing-song voice. "Besides, I have no time to screw with you. I have to get home. I actually have a job." She glared at the girl to make her tense up a bit and turned away, leaving Krad and Dark to deal with the nuisances. She needed sleep.

"W-Wait, wait for me!" Dark was yelling after Riku. No response was heard. Dark looked to the girl in front of him.

"Later!" Dark darted past her and sprinted to where Riku was last seen. The two girls looked at him like he was crazy. The brown haired girl turned back to where Krad was supposed to be standing, but he too had disappeared.

Krad walked up behind Riku. She glanced backward.

"How'd you escape her?" Riku asked quietly.

"Simple really, I just disappeared." Krad answered simply. Riku shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Krad came up beside her and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Besides, I couldn't leave you by yourself." Riku laughed and brushed him off.

"Yea, like I can't take care of myself." Krad raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea, what about earlier? I'd say I took care of you pretty well…you know when you freaked out?" Krad's voice was smooth, but playful. Dark came up behind them.

"You know, you could've waited." Dark said a little annoyed.

"You're here aren't you?" Riku asked.

_'Dark, can I _please _get out for a while! I've been cooped up all night!'_ Daisuke was pissed.

_'Whoa, Daisuke, where have you been?' _Dark asked innocently. Daisuke snorted.

_'Where else you dolt, let me out!' _Dark sighed.

_'Fine, fine, just let me say goodnight.' _Dark cleared his throat.

"Hey, Riku, Daisuke wants out, so I guess I'll see ya." Dark kissed her on the cheek for a moment. Riku closed her eyes, and felt him step away. He then went into a dark alley for the change. Riku stopped to wait. Krad heard Satoshi in the back of his mind.

_'That's not a bad idea Krad; I need to stretch my legs. I've been cooped in your perverted head all night.' _Satoshi said.

_'Alright, I'll just be a second.' _Krad turned to Riku and stood in front of her. She looked up into his golden orbs.

"You leaving t-…" She was stopped by Krad's kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned into him. He broke the kiss and stepped away into the shadows.

"Be seeing you…" He said from the darkness. Riku just stood there, waiting for them to come out.

From one alley, red came out. Then from another, blue. They both walked towards her, and she crossed her arms.

"So, you two are the hosts of the 'oh so famous' vampires that have been following me around, huh?" The two guys looked at each other, then back to Riku. She bowed low.

"Harada, Riku, nice to meet you." Daisuke bowed.

"Niwa, Daisuke, the pleasure's mine." Satoshi then bowed.

"Hiwatari, Satoshi, nice to meet you as well." His voice was calm and collected. The three straightened.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home now. Care to join me, since we all live in the same apartment building?" She glanced back and forth. Satoshi shrugged and Daisuke nodded. They both held out an arm for Riku to grab onto. She slipped both arms through theirs and began walking back to their apartments.

**Well, there you go. I'm kind of stuck, so it might be a while before I update. Please forgive me for the delay. Thanks...R&R.**


	13. Author's Note 'Sorry'

**Readers,**

**I'm sorry for this, but I'm afraid it's going to be a while before I update again. I have a lot of things going on right now and I just don't have time. Please forgive me. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks. Bye for now...**

**AssassinRasika -aka- Rasika**


	14. New Friends

Chapter 13

On the way back, Riku decided to get to know them better. Since, of course, they were her neighbors. She noted to herself, they looked hot in those clothes.

"Um, so, how old are you guys?" She glanced side to side. Daisuke spoke up first.

"I'm 18." Riku looked to Hiwatari.

"18…" He stated.

"Sweet, I'm 17." She thought for a moment. "Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime…you know, just us three?" Daisuke and Satoshi both looked in her direction.

"Yeah, sure, that'll be great!" Daisuke exclaimed. Riku looked up at Satoshi with her eyebrows raised, looking hopeful.

"Sure…" Simple as that. Riku smiled.

"Ok, what are good times for you guys? We could walk together to the Café a few blocks down." Daisuke spoke up first.

"Tomorrow's good for me, you can pick the time Hiwatari." Daisuke looked to him.

"Alright, how about noon?" Both Riku and Daisuke nodded in agreement. The apartment building came into view.

Walking up the steps, stepping in harmony, they reached the top floor. They said their respective goodbyes and parted.

Riku stepped into her apartment and sighed. She looked at the clock and almost fell over. It was 3am.

"I'll be able to get about…seven hours of sleep tonight. Nice…" her eyelids started to droop. She kicked off her shoes and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Finishing up, she walked over to her bed and flopped on her stomach, instantly falling asleep.

Daisuke stepped in and locked the door behind him. He did his usual ritual before going to bed.

Brushing his teeth, With jumped up on the counter and smiled.

"Kyuu!" he was happy to see him. Daisuke was like his older brother. Spitting out the foamy toothpaste and rinsing his mouth and toothbrush, Daisuke turned to With and held out his arms. He didn't hesitate to jump into them.

"It's nice to see you too With. I'll get you some strawberries." He walked out of the bathroom and straight to the refrigerator. In one hand he held With, and the other a box of strawberries. Daisuke set the box down and ruffled With's fur. He set the white rabbit down next to the box and opened it.

"There ya go, have as much as you like. I'll get some more tomorrow." Daisuke said sitting down at the table. He rested his head on his folded arms on the table. His eyelids started to droop.

"Kyuu, kyuu!" Daisuke bolted up in his seat and smiled down at the rabbit. He'd already devoured the box of strawberries. Daisuke sighed and smiled.

"Alright With, I'm going to bed now. You're welcome to come anytime." Daisuke got out of the chair and headed to his room. He left the door cracked, for when With decided to come. Turning off the lights, he slipped into bed. The last thing he saw was With curling up beside him.

Satoshi slipped into his dark apartment, going straight to his room. He took off his clothes and slipped on a pair of blue flannel pajama pants. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, still leaving the lights off.

When he was finished he slipped into his bed. He looked over at his glasses on the nightstand beside him. Satoshi didn't really need glasses; his eyesight was fine without them. He looked up to the window straight ahead and saw the full moon. The only light in his room was coming from that. He sighed and closed his eyes, just to be consumed by darkness.

**Sorry so short...just trying to catch up. It still might be a while for me to get back on schedule though. R&R.**


	15. Protection

Chapter 14

Riku woke from her deep sleep around 10 o'clock. She rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a yell of surprise. She laughed and groaned.

"Heh', eh, must…get up. Have to get ready…" she got up off the floor and went straight to her bathroom. She rubbed her eyes and studied her figure in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose.

"I look like crap." She stated. Her eye make-up was a little smeared and her hair was a mess. _'I'll have to fix that, now won't I?' _she smiled and began to undo her hair. It took a while, but she succeeded.

She undressed and started the shower. Stepping in, she sighed as the hot water drenched her hair and body. She lathered her hair with shampoo and rinsed it clean. She grabbed her face wash, and cleared her face of any make-up, making her skin glow. Finishing off her body, she turned off the shower and wrung out her hair. She grabbed the towel and dried herself, then wrapped it around her body. Then, she began to comb out the tangles in her hair, leaving it silky and smooth.

Opening the door, the cold air from the outside made her shiver. She quickly walked to her room, making the curls in her hair bounce, and discarded her towel. After putting on her underclothes, she went to her closet to pick out an outfit. She decided on a pair of short jean shorts and a white tank top with a pair of red and white sneakers. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail with a blue hair tie. Looking at herself in the mirror she looked over her appearance.

"I think I'll go natural with chapstick today." She smiled and looked at the clock. It was 11:30.

"Oh, should probably go now. Don't wanna be late!" She grabbed her duct tape wallet and her key chain and headed out.

It seemed like everyone was doing the samethat morning. It was warm and sunny with a light breeze, a perfect day. Satoshi was the first to arrive at the Café. He was sitting in a chair with two others outside of the building. He had a cup of coffee in front of him and his legs were crossed. He looked very professional with his glasses in his hand, one of the arms of them in his mouth. He looked very handsome as well. He saw Riku in the corner of his eye and turned his head to see her walk up. She looked cute. She seemed to see him, her smile grew bigger and she waved to him.

"Hi Satoshi!" she walked up beside him. Putting his glasses back on, he stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit. "Oh, thank you." _'Wow, this guy's got manners…'_ she smiled at him with a soft look. _'He looks handsomer with his glasses off…'_

"You're welcome." He said, and then sat back down in his own seat.

"How has your morning been so far?" Riku asked with interest. Satoshi shrugged.

"Uneventful. It's just one of those regular mornings." He said looking into her eyes. Riku was amazed at how beautiful they were, but they seemed to be masking something. "You?" he raised an eyebrow. Riku laughed.

"Oh, fell out of bed this morning. Heh'…let's just say it wasn't so pleasant." He smile still remained.

"Everyone has at least one of those." Satoshi said with a little amusement in his voice.

"I guess you're right. Have you ever?" a corner of his mouth turned upward in a small smile.

"Yes, believe it or not, I have." He laughed a little.

"Oh I believe you. Anything's believable now-a-days." Riku said resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"That's true." Satoshi stated.

Daisuke came up behind Riku a little out of breath.

"Sorry, I'm not late am I?" He walked over to his seat.

"Oh no, you're fine. Don't worry about it!" Riku jumped in with a smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot that day. Daisuke sighed.

"Alright, good, don't want to make a bad impression." He said.

"Believe me Daisuke; I don't think you could make a bad impression if you tried." Riku complimented. Daisuke blushed and Satoshi covered his mouth to hide his smile. The waitress came over to their table.

"I'm sorry for the wait, my name is Kyouko and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like?" She had long light brown hair tied up in two pigtail braids, and she wore a pair of glasses. At the tops of her braids she had two green ribbons. She was thin and looked young. Riku was thinking she was probably in high school.

"Uh, I'll take a small French vanilla cappuccino please." Riku said with a smile.

"Ok, what would you like sir?" She asked Daisuke.

"I would like a small iced coffee please." Daisuke said with his usual politeness.

"Alright, I'll have those out for you in a minute." She bounced back into the Café.

"Um, Ms. Harada?" Daisuke's voice was unsure and quiet. Riku turned to him with a questioning look. "I'm sorry about what happened…to your parents." Daisuke's eyes held worry and concern. Riku smiled and her eyes were soft.

"Don't worry about it; it was a long time ago. I'll avenge them." Riku kind of spaced out for a minute. Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other and both placed one of their hands on both of hers.

"We'll do all we can to help you, Ms. Harada." Satoshi said smoothly. Riku smiled.

"Thank you. Please, call me Riku." The young waitress came out with their coffees.

"There you go, if you need anything just call me over." And off she went again. Riku took a sip of her cappuccino and sighed with contentment.

"So, you've heard about my past, what about you guys? What's with these 'other halves' of yours?" She asked looking back and fourth, seeing which would answer first. Satoshi was the first to speak.

"If I'm correct, Daisuke and I were cursed when we were both fourteen. Niwa?" Satoshi turned to Daisuke. He nodded. _'Cursed?'_

"Yes, that's right. We've been doing what we have been for a long time now." Riku's mouth was agape a little and her eyes were anxious to hear more.

"We both have been trying to find a way to separate ourselves from them. But, I'm afraid we've had no such luck." Satoshi's eyes were closed and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, if you're going to help me, I'll help you." Riku was voice was strong with confidence. Daisuke smiled and his eyes lightened.

"You'd do that for us?" Riku nodded.

"Of course I will. What are friends for?" Riku heard Satoshi groan softly and noticed he was holding onto his side.

"Satoshi are you alright? What's wrong?" Riku and Daisuke got out of their seats ready to help him.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll talk to you two later." Satoshi stood from his seat and began to walk away, his hand still clutching his side. Riku ran to his side and hooked her arm through his, as if to help him. He stopped walking and turned his gaze to hers.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you for spending time with me this morning. We'll do it again sometime." Riku reluctantly let go of his arm and nodded her head in agreement. Satoshi gave her a small reassuring smile and walked off. Riku returned to Daisuke.

"Is he alright?" Daisuke was equally worried as she.

"Yeah, he said he was. But I'm still worried about him." Riku looked at the empty seat where he sat and the money he left on the table for his coffee. Daisuke put a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over his.

"I'm sure he is. Try not to worry about it, and I won't either." Riku smiled at his kindness. She turned around to face him and stepped closer. She kissed him softly on the cheek and stepped away. She smiled at the blush that stained his cheeks.

"You're so caring Daisuke, never change." She pulled out the money from her pocket and set it next to the empty cup on the table. "See ya around!" She called back to him while she walked back down the street to her apartment. Daisuke's cheeks were still pink. He soon did the same thing. Setting his money on the table, he walked down the same street to his apartment, wondering what he'll have to do tonight.

Night soon came, but nothing was to be done. No demons, no special artifacts, no hints, no nothing. Riku was sitting on her couch with a bowl of popcorn at 11:30 pm. She had been watching 'Rescue Me'. It was becoming one of her favorite programs every Tuesday, even though she couldn't watch all of them.

It was soon going on one, and Riku had been doing crunches. She heard knocking at her door. She got up and went to the door. She stopped mid reach for the knob. _'Who could be knocking on my door at this hour?'_ She decided to take a chance. Opening it, she saw Satoshi's tired blue eyes and his forehead beaded with sweat. She swung the door open full force.

"Satoshi…" She breathed out. Examining him, she saw him clutching the same spot on his side as he was that morning. His glasses were off and he was hunched over. He had flannel pants on with a robe over his shoulders, exposing some of his chest. "Come in…what's wrong?"

He stepped in, but soon collapsed to his knees. Riku quickly shut the door and came to his aid. He was shaking violently and his head was burning. His breathing was hoarse and his heartbeat had increased.

"Come on, get into bed." She helped him to his feet and led him to her room. Laying him on her bed, she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a cold wash cloth and brought it back to rest it on his head. His hand snapped up and grabbed hers. Riku's eyes widened for a moment, but soon softened and tried to comfort him.

"Satoshi, tell me…what's wrong? What happened to you?" He released her hand and she put both of her hands on both sides of his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Hi-Hikari…'punished' me…" Riku frowned, waiting for him to continue. "I defied his orders…" Riku was getting angrier by the second.

"Satoshi, what did he do to you?" She saw him clutch his side tighter. Removing her hands from his face, she gently brushed aside the robe. She gasped at the giant black and purple bruise still growing on his side. Some of his ribs were probably broken. "Oh my…" She couldn't finish. He quickly covered it back up. "Why did you let him do that to you?" she choked on the lump in her throat, caused by her oncoming tears.

"He's my…father, well…sort of." Riku tried so hard to hold back her tears, but they couldn't be stopped. They dropped onto his exposed chest.She didn't cry for just anyone.

"No…" Riku whispered and closed her eyes. _'That bastard, this can't go on…' _Her thoughts were silenced by Satoshi's touch. He brushed away her falling tears, just to be replaced by new ones. Still, he wiped them away, refusing to let them fall.

"Don't cry for me, please." Riku's head shot up.

"I will cry for anyone I want. You are _my_ friend..." Satoshi's eyes widened. _'Friend…' _He never really had friends, just crazy fan girls. His eyes soon closed. Riku spoke.

"Why did you come to me?" His eyes slowly opened to find her staring at him softly.

"I-I guess you were the only one on my mind." He gave a small smile and felt her caress his cheek.

"Get some sleep, ok. I'll be right here if you need anything." Riku whispered.

"Do you promise?" She felt as if his eyes were bearing into her soul. She had never seen Satoshi so vulnerable, and it scared her. She nodded.

"Once your fever breaks we can ice your side. Plus, I think Krad might help you heal. I'll be right back; I'm going to get you some water and Advil." She hurried to the kitchen.

Returning to her room, she found Satoshi already asleep. She sighed to herself and smiled, but it was a sad one. _'Poor Satoshi…I'll make sure he never has to endure that kind of pain again…' _Walking over to the nightstand next to him, she set down the glass of water and the two pills so he could find them when he wakes up. She wanted to keep her promise, so she turned off the lights and walked to the other side of the bed. She climbed in and scooted under the covers next to Satoshi. He felt the extra pressure on the bed and the heat. Going to its comfort, his arm rested softly around her waist and his head on her chest above her heart. Riku smiled down at his sleeping form and rubbed her hand over his head and his cheek. He looked so peaceful when he slept. "I'll protect you Sato." It was as if he heard her, he rubbed the side of his face gently against her chest and brought himself closer to her. She rested her head on his and closed her eyes. _'Hopefully he won't freak when he wakes up.' _She smiled then was consumed by the shadows she was so familiar with.

**Poor Sato...Riku will protect him! Even if he doesn't need it. Thanks reviewers. More Please! Heh'...R&R.**


	16. Realization

Chapter 15

Riku woke the next day, feeling very warm. _'Probably just the sun…'_ she thought tiredly. She then noticed an extra weight on her chest and waist. Opening her eyes and looking down, she saw Satoshi's sleeping face. They were extremely close. _'Ohhh, now I remember.' _The events of last night flew through her mind.

She smiled and kisses his forehead. _'His fever is gone. Good._' Removing Satoshi's arm from her waist and gently laying his head on the pillow, she got up and began to make breakfast. _'I'll ice his side when he wakes up.' _And surely enough, Satoshi was beginning to stir.

Satoshi could remember feeling very warm, but then it disappeared. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in his bed, or even in his room. He shot up, quickly regretting it. His side was throbbing, but was better than last night. Walking out of the room, he saw Riku in the kitchen making breakfast. Stopping, he looked at her. _'Last night, I came here…'_ Remembering it all, he closed his eyes. _'Friend…'_ Riku noticed his arrival.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked walking over to him.

"Uh, fine." He rubbed his side, but Riku noticed. She quickly opened the freezer and got out a bag of ice.

"Here. This will help the swelling. Did you take the two pills on the nightstand?" Satoshi put the ice on his side with a wince.

"No, I didn't notice them…" Without a word, Riku quickly walked back into her room and retrieved the pills. She came back out with a glass of water and handed the pills to Satoshi. She dumped out the glass and refilled it with fresh water. Walking back over to Satoshi, she handed him the glass.

"Take them, they'll help too." Satoshi's thoughts were scrambled. _'Does she care about me that much?'_ He shook his head and did what he was told. "Good, now you can have breakfast with me."

They ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward silence. It was content, soothing silence. Even if it didn't show, the two were happy just to be in the other's presence. Satoshi finished first.

"I have to be going now." Standing up, Riku did too.

"Oh, let me walk you back. I don't want you hurting that even more." Satoshi offered a small smile and nodded. Still in their pajamas, they walked down the halls of the apartment back to his room, arms intertwined.

Stopping at his door, they looked at each other.

"Maybe you should see a doctor and get your ribs checked out." He saw the worry in her eyes.

"No, I've had worse than this. Besides, Krad healed them." He said smoothly. Riku smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but don't push yourself." She pointed at him warningly, but smiling. Satoshi nodded.

Bowing as low as he could without hurting himself, he thanked Riku for helping him. But Riku didn't bow back. She hugged him softly.

Letting go, she turned around and walked back to her apartment. They were both thinking the same thing. _'Friend…'_

Walking through her door, she walked to the table and cleaned it off. She couldn't stop thinking about how Satoshi and Daisuke have been trying to get separated from their other halves for at least…four years. How was she going to help them? What was she supposed to do?

Without realizing it, she had finished washing the dishes and was sitting at the table. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she went to her room and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt with her sneakers. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, to get it out of her face. She didn't bother putting any make-up on. Sticking her chapstick in her pocket, she grabbed her wallet and headed out. Maybe a little shopping would clear her mind.

Riku didn't have any luck with shopping. She was out for at least four hours before she decided to go to the gym. She was never bored there, what with all of the men challenging her and her friends of course. Almost everyone there knew Riku, but her closest friends there were Kazuma and Kanami. They were the owners of the gym so they see her almost on a regular basis. But, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. It was going on 9 pm.

Riku stopped at her apartment door around 9:30. Her eyes narrowed at the open door and her lights were still off. She could sense something strong behind it. Getting in a defensive crouch, she inched in. Looking around with sharp eyes, she saw a figure sitting on her couch. She stood up straight, still on her toes.

"Ah, Riku, how nice of you to finally come…" It was Hikari. Riku's eyes became slits.

"Duh, I live here." She saw him stand up, hearing him chuckle.

"Such spunk…wouldn't want to lose that, now would I?" He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her, his face just inches from hers. _'Is this supposed to intimidate me?'_ Riku glared up at him. He brought up his hand and traced her jaw line with a finger. "Riku…you're not letting your emotions get the best of you, are you?" His finger then ran down her neck and down the middle of her chest. Riku shoved his hand away.

"Of course not. What made you think that?" Riku's voice was quiet, but dangerous. Hikari let out a small chuckle and smirked. Circling around her, he brought his hand up again and brushed his fingers through her long ponytail and brought it up to his face, smelling it. Riku dared not move…yet.

"Don't think I don't know what you do, my dear Riku. Emotions will make you weak…" coming around in front of her again he stepped closer, "vulnerable…" he brought his lips to her ear and ran his hand up her thigh, "soft…" before he could reach her hips, Riku punched him in the stomach. It was with such force he went skidding across the room, still on his feet. He laughed.

"That's what I like about you…" he paused and looked at her as he walked towards her, wiping the blood off his mouth. When he stood in front of her, yet again, he smirked at the scowl on Riku's face, "you like it rough."

Riku brought up her fist to punch him in the face, but was stopped. Hikari twisted her arm around her back and slammed her against the wall. She grunted and tried to twist free, but that just brought more pain. She could feel Hikari's breath on the back of her neck.

"So predictable." He stated strongly. Riku tried again to twist free, but stopped when she felt her shoulder start to pop. "I cannot have that, _you_ cannot have that! You don't want to fall like your parents did…do you?" Her eyes widened and Hikari smirked, knowing he had hit a sensitive spot, but he had forgotten an important little detail.

Letting go of her arm and spinning her around, she was slammed against the wall a second time. His fists were encircled around the neck of her shirt. He whispered against her lips, "Work on it…"

Hikari let her go and walked out her door. Riku sighed and slid down the wall. Her shoulder had popped out of place with Hikari's last twist. Sitting on the floor, she grabbed her knee and put her hand on her shoulder. With a slight wince and a quick movement, she put it back. She sat there for a while in the dark, wondering if anyone heard the commotion between them. Her door was still open, for anyone who would pass to see her. Shutting her eyes, thinking over what Hikari had said.

"Predictable…huh?" she asked to no one. Licking her lips, she tasted the metallic taste of blood. She closed her eyes, but were soon snapped open again. She gasped. _"You don't want to fall like your parents did…do you?"_ Her breath was shaky and her bottom lip quivered. Tears welled up at the edges of her eyes.

"H-how did he know? I-I never trusted him enough to tell him about that…"

Sitting in a daze, she still sat in the darkness of her apartment, with the door open. Her tears fell freely…and she couldn't stop them.

Her eyes drooped with weariness and her shoulder ached. She tilted her head back, resting it on the wall. Riku felt her blood run down her lip and onto her chin. It was warm and sticky. Her lip had split open when she was rammed into the wall. Of all times, why did it have to be now? Daisuke came.

Daisuke walked down the hall to Riku's apartment. Coming upon it, he noticed that it was open quite a bit and quickened his pace.

"Ms. Riku?" he walked in and looked around in the darkness. Looking around, he saw her slumped figure against the wall on the floor. He ran to her.

"Ms. Riku, are you alright!" Riku opened her tired eyes to see Daisuke staring with eyes of concern and panic. She smiled, making more blood come from her lip.

"Yea, I'll live." Her voice was hoarse and she still smiled.

Daisuke could tell she was trying to joke around, but he couldn't laugh when he saw her like this. He hooked his hands under her underarms and hauled her up. He noticed her wince. Picking her up bridal style, he walked over to her couch and gently laid her down.

Riku took a moment to study his face. _'His eyes…they look so mature. Not the innocent, playful ones I've seen. He looks so…handsome.'_ Daisuke looked at her, noticing her stare. Her gaze didn't break.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"That bastard Hikari broke into my house." She said as if it was no big deal.

"Did he do this to you?" His face came closer to hers.

"Yes, I'm afraid he did. He told me to not let my emotions get in the way of my work…in a way I didn't like, so I punched him." Riku's eyes were droopy and she had one eyebrow raised. "His response was a slam up against the wall and popping my shoulder out of place, don't worry I put it back." She pointed over to the wall. Daisuke noticed the blood smear.

Riku sat up and stood. Daisuke looked up at her and also stood. They stood there looking at each other. What happened next was just a blur to Riku. All of a sudden Daisuke was Dark.

Dark looked at her bloody lip and licked his own. Riku was kind of creeped out by his behavior. He stepped in front of her and gently put his hand on her chin, tilting her head upward a little. He ran his tongue over her chin and put is mouth over her lip, licking the blood away. Just after he was done, he kissed her. Riku pulsed and moaned into his mouth. Dark broke away and smirked at her.

"Krad was right, you do taste like strawberries." He pecked her on the lips but soon ran his tongue over her lip again to clean off the blood. Dark closed his eyes and a soft moan escaped his lips. Riku was speechless.

Dark's eyes snapped open, starting to lose control. He's tasted her and he wanted more. Her blood was intoxicating. He felt her power pulse through him. Grabbing her arms he pulled her to his body. She winced at the sudden movement, her shoulder was still aching. She could tell Dark was struggling to gain back control.

"Daisuke take control!" Dark yelled through clenched teeth. Riku saw his fangs. She looked away. She felt his grip loosen and slide from her upper arms to her forearms. She looked up to see Daisuke's head down and shoulder slumped over, taking deep breaths.

"Daisuke…?" Riku whispered worriedly. He dropped her arms and straightened up. But he didn't lift his head. She tried again.

"Daisuke, are you al- " He interrupted her.

"Don't look at me! Not now..." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Riku returned the hug.

"Niwa, you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault." She said softly, trying to calm him down.

"Y-yes it was! I'm the host; I should be able to keep control! But…I can't…" Riku was taken aback. She had never heard anything negative come out of his mouth.

"Daisuke, yes you can. Look at me, please?" He was hesitant, but he slowly lifted his head. "There is nothing you can't do. You are an incredible person. Don't put yourself down." She put both her hands on the sides of his face and offered a smile. Her eyes were droopy. She felt as if she were to collapse right there on the spot, she was so tired. Hikari really wore her out. How did he manage to wear out the all mighty demon slayer, Riku?

"I have to go to bed. You can stay as long as you want, I don't mind." Daisuke nodded while her hands were still on his face. He stared at her, eyes caring. Riku laughed a little. She couldn't believe she was asking this…"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" Daisuke's eyes widened but nodded curtly. He moved in slowly. They shared a soft brush of the lips, but it meant a lot to them. That one little gesture showed so much emotion.

"Goodnight, Niwa...thanks." Riku said quietly while walking to her room. Daisuke replied with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Goodnight, Ms. Riku. Pleasant dreams…" Riku closed the door behind her and leaned against it with her eyes closed. _'If only that were true…_'

Daisuke desperately wanted to stay and wait for her to wake in the morning to check on her condition. He lied down on the couch, unconsciously sliding into a deep slumber along with Riku.

**Hey there. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been incredibly busy. School's starting back up and I have my soccer practices and games. Plus my job. Ugh...tired. Make me feel better, R&R! Heh'...**


	17. Ancient Prophecy

Chapter 16

Riku woke the next morning and slowly sat up in her bed. Rotating her shoulder a little she felt no pain. She sat silently on the edge of her bed. So many thoughts were going through her head at that very moment, they all seemed like a blur to her. She couldn't get her thoughts together so she tried to stop thinking all together. Although it didn't help, she got up and walked out of her room into the hallway.

Looking into her living room, she saw Daisuke had stayed all night. She stopped walking when she towered over his sleeping form on the couch. She took the time she had to study him. She scanned from head to toe and the one thing that she noticed the most was his face. _'He looks so mature, just lying there.'_ She knelt down on her knees and watched the rise and fall of his chest, unknowing of the small smile that graced her features. Daisuke began to stir.

"Daisuke…" Riku said softly. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked away the grogginess. His eyes widened at how close she was to him.

"Ms. Riku! H-how are you feeling?" His face began to heat up. Her smile widened.

"I'm fine, thank you. Are you up for some research?" Riku backed away to let him sit up.

"Research, for what?" he sat up setting his feet on the floor.

"To find a way to separate you from Dark, have you forgotten?" she rose one delicate eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"No, I haven't. When do you suggest we go?" Riku started to walk to her room.

"Well, I suggest we go as soon as possible. Go to your apartment and freshen up. Get Hiwatari and come back here." She stopped and turned to face him. They stared at each other with soft eyes for a minute. Riku broke the silence.

"Thanks for staying with me Niwa." After that was said, she immediately turned and went inside her room. _'You don't know how much that means to me.'_

Daisuke stood with a small smile and slowly walked out the door. _'You're welcome, Riku.'_

Hikari sat at his desk with a scowl on his face. He sat there for hours at a time, thinking of his next move. He snarled and pounded the desk with his fist.

"Damn it! How could I be so careless? Now she's on to me…" The desk splintered and cracked. A knock came on his office doors.

"Enter." He commanded coolly. A man with long dark hair twisted into a braid came into the room. "What is it Kei?" He looked from the desk to the tall young man who interrupted his fit.

"Sir, we are prepared for your orders." Hikari watched the young man bow, allowing his braid to fall over his shoulder.

"Good. But I'm afraid it will be delayed for just a little longer." The young man stood and nodded. He silently walked out the door.

Kei. Kei was very unique. In appearance he was tall, muscular and mysterious. His eyes gave off that impression. His left eye was a dark green and his right eye was a silver chrome color. Over that eye was a scar that went from above his eyebrow down to his cheek. His dark hair was tied into a long braid that went down to his lower back. His outfit consisted of a black wife beater and black pants. His boots were black and shiny. To top it all of was a black trench coat with buckles here and there. His cool façade also gave away mysteriousness. He rarely ever showed emotion and his voice was as cold as his eyes. The most surprising thing about him is…he's human.

Hikari sat back down on his chair and began rocking too and fro, trying to gain back concentration. He stopped and his lips curled up into an ugly smirk. _'My dear, sweet Riku…it's been a pleasure manipulating you.'_ Standing up, he strolled out the doors.

Daisuke and Satoshi walked down the hall to Riku's apartment only to find her leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Riku opened her eyes, looking directly at them. Her appearance brightened and she smiled.

"Ready?" Without their answers, she started down the steps. They followed close behind. They reached to doors to the open world and stepped into the light. "How are you feeling, Sato?" He blushed slightly at the nickname.

"Fine thanks." Satoshi replied in his smooth voice.

"Ms. Riku, where exactly are we going?" Daisuke asked.

"Somewhere…you'll see. It's not really safe to talk about in the open." Riku was close to whispering. All went silent shortly afterward. Or so it seemed. Satoshi and Daisuke were having their own problems with their other halves.

'_Come on Daisuke, let me out! Just for a little while…'_ Dark whined.

'_No maybe later. We're going to try to find the prophecy.'_ Daisuke explained.

'_You mean…The Black Wings?'_ Dark's tone was serious.

'_Yes the one and only.' _Daisuke waited for his reply.

'_Then you're going to _have_ to let me out. I have to research this one myself.'_ Dark said.

'_I understand…'_ Daisuke didn't get another word from Dark.

'_Satoshi, could you let me out for just a little while? I'm feeling a little lonely…'_ Krad said playfully with a smirk.

'_I don't know, are you just saying that to get to Ms. Riku?'_ Satoshi raised an eyebrow in question.

'_Keh, well, that _is_ one of the reasons. But still…I haven't been out in a while.'_ Krad snorted.

'_Wait until we get to our destination. You will probably want to research this also.' _Krad cocked his head to the side.

'_Research…?'_ Satoshi's eyes darkened.

'_The prophecy...' _Satoshi saw Krad nod and go back into the depths.

Riku came to a broken fence and slid through the gaping hole. Following close behind, Daisuke and Satoshi saw Riku walking toward a path leading into a wooded area. They both looked at each other but still followed. The deeper they went, the darker it became. Noticing Riku had stopped, they came up behind her to see an abandoned warehouse.

"Is…this the place?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, my older brother stays here. He's the smartest person I know and has all of the resources you could ever imagine. Come with me."

Riku turned the rusty door knob, leading them into the dark, dilapidated building. She led them to a wall. Searching for a certain spot, she ran her hand over the dust and grime. Finding what she was looking for, she pushed on what seemed to be a button. It opened a secret door to a staircase leading down. Torches were lit on the walls, lighting up their path.

"I see he likes it old school." Satoshi said referring to the torches.

"Well, he's sort of…different." Riku said with a slight smile.

A door appeared at the bottom of the staircase. It had a speaker box on the wall next to it. Riku pressed the button.

"Yoru, it's me Riku. I came to do some research." They immediately heard a click and the door swung open to reveal…a young woman.

Daisuke's and Satoshi's eyes were wide with amazement. The resemblance was almost exact. Riku's eyes started to well up with unshed tears and held a small smile on her lips.

"Risa…i-is it really you?" Riku brought her hand up and cupped her cheek. Risa already had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes!" Risa wrapped her arms around her sister like she was to disappear and never come back. After all, they have been apart for two years. Riku hugged her back.

"Risa, I want you to meet my friends." Risa stepped away and stood by Riku's side, holding each others hand. "This is Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari." She said pointing to each. Both young men bowed low. "Guys, this is my twin sister Risa." Risa bowed low as well.

"Well, we're not going to stand out here all night are we? Come in! Yoru is in his library." Risa said leading Riku in by her hand. They all walked in and Satoshi closed the door behind them.

"Yoru, hurry up! We have company!" Risa yelled with excitement. They all heard a faint voice from down a dark hallway.

"Who is it?" Yoru's voice echoed. Risa was jumping up and down and laughing with excitement.

"Come out here and see for yourself!" Footsteps were heard, coming closer and closer. Riku's smile widened at the sight of her only older brother. He was tall, thin, and muscular. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and black slacks. His black shoes were shined, reflecting like a mirror. His hair was the color of platinum silver. Yoru smiled, showing off white teeth.

"Riku, holy crap, how long has it been?" He said jogging over and wrapping his arms around his favorite demon slayer. Riku laughed.

"Long time bro, it's been about a year." Yoru released his death grip and looked at her with bright amber eyes.

"Yeah, don't remind me." He grinned and Riku laughed. "Now, why the unexpected visit, shouldn't you be out slaying? Saving the world?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and a cocky grin.

"Well, yeah, but I'm helping my friends with some research and I knew you would have just the things we'll need." Riku said. "So, how about leading us to your library?" He chuckled.

"Follow me." Yoru walked down the dark hallway where he first came with Riku, Risa, Daisuke and Satoshi in toll. "What are their names?"

"Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari." Riku replied. Yoru smiled to himself. _'So, they've come back…'_

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Yoru asked with curiosity.

"A prophecy…" Satoshi stated.

"The name is Project Black Wings." Daisuke added. Yoru nodded.

"Ahh, Project Black Wings, it's been a while since I've heard that name." Daisuke and Satoshi held looks of puzzlement. "It is the prophecy of two angelic vampires, once only one being, but becoming separated. The Hikari bloodline wanted to create the ultimate artwork by bringing it too life and the Niwa bloodline wanted to seal it, resulting in a clash of magic and failure of the artwork and creating Krad and Dark. Yes, I know of that prophecy."

"So, you know how to separate them from Daisuke and Satoshi?" Riku asked hopefully. Yoru looked out the corner of his eye and laughed nervously.

"Nope, I'm afraid not." All of them let out an irritated sigh.

The three newcomers were in awe. His library was humongous. Risa came next to Riku.

"Isn't it amazing?" All Riku could do was nod. Then her head snapped to Risa. She looked at her as if she were to sprout a third eye or something.

"Since when did you like libraries?" Risa stuck her tongue at her.

"Ever since I came here, which was when…when-" Riku looked at her younger sister with caring eyes. "-when we split up." Risa whispered the last part. She hated being away from her older sister. Risa never wanted to be apart from her again.

"Risa, we'll never be apart again. I promise." Riku said putting a loose strand of hair behind Risa's ear and giving her a reassuring smile. Risa smiled back.

"Kay." Risa nodded. Riku looked to Daisuke and Satoshi and motioned to the books with her head movement. They both nodded and went different directions. She watched Daisuke walk behind a bookshelf, seeing the faintest color of purple.

"Risa, we'll talk later. I have some business to attend to." Risa nodded and watched her sister walk to a bookshelf. It was time for some research.

Risa walked through the alleys of bookcase after bookcase, scanning for anything that might seem relatively close to what they needed. She didn't know a lot about magic. Only what her parents have taught her when she was little and what little Yoru taught her. She's only been staying with him for two years and magic isn't easy. She spotted blue out of the corner of her eye. Looking around the corner, she saw Satoshi.

'_Isn't that- oh, what's his name—Satoshi! Yea…'_ She scanned over him with big brown eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" Satoshi said, not turning around. Risa blushed furiously.

"U-uh, no…" Satoshi turned around with the book still in his hand.

"Then why, may I ask, were you staring at me?" Risa looked into his eyes, turning redder than before. She gasped.

"I-I wasn't staring, I was looking for books!" Satoshi smirked.

"No, I believe you were staring at me. You know, it's not polite to stare." He was messing with her.

"Um, sorry!" she apologized quickly and walked to another isle to look through. Satoshi chuckled and went back to flipping through pages.

"Cute girl…"

'_How did he know I was staring at him? He didn't even turn around!'_ Risa was flustered and couldn't really concentrate. His eyes stuck in her head like a magnet. _'I hope he didn't notice my gasp. Those eyes…they're so beautiful.'_ Risa smacked her cheeks a couple of times to get her mind back on the task at hand. _'Come on Harada, get your act together! Your sister needs all the help she can get.'_ She finally began to search again.

It seemed like hours have passed and still no luck in finding what they needed. Books upon books were stacked on different tables and flipped to certain pages. Riku banged her head on a table at which she sat.

"Ow…" Rubbing her head she grabbed another book, flipping through its pages.

"Rough night?" Riku flipped around in her chair to see Dark leaning against a bookshelf with his arms crossed over his chest. She could just drool.

"When did you come out?" she said scanning over him.

"Eh, right when we split up, I came here just in time to see you banging your head on the table." Dark said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, keep looking." Riku tossed a book to him which he easily caught. She turned around in her seat and saw Krad sitting a couple of tables down from her. Noticing her gazehe looked up, smirking. Riku breathed in deeply. Krad looked good. Yoru came over to see how they were progressing.

"Any luck?" Riku looked up with a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid not." Yoru looked down at the book she was currently looking through. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, isn't that it?" Yoru had his finger at the top of the second page. Dark, Krad and Risa stood behind her looking over her shoulder. Krad's eyes darkened and Dark's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, that's it." Dark said. Krad's voice was icy.

"Project Black Wings…" Risa, now noticing, looked back and fourth.

"Hey, who are you guys?" She asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'll explain later Risa. Right now, this prophecy is all that matters…"

**I am soooo sorry, it been so long. Those of you who reviewed, Thank you! Reviewers and reviews are loved. R&R! **


	18. Long Lost Friend

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Please don't kill me... .:.nervous laugh.:. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers...more please! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel...unfortunately. -:-sigh-:-**

**Here's Chapter 17.**

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

_Good is evil—evil is good_

_Pure is impure—impure is pure_

_Happiness is grief—grief is happiness_

_To live is to die—to die is to live_

_Light is darkness—and darkness is light…_

Riku read over the little paragraph over and over to herself. _'What is it trying to tell us? What does it mean?'_

"So, in other words, if I can't be here then Krad can't either…" Everyone turned their heads to Dark with wide eyes. "It can't be helped, we'll have to go back to where this all started…" Krad interrupted.

"…and once we jump in, we'll be separated from our hosts." Dark closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, and we'll be sealed within it…again." Dark whispered, but was aware that everyone had heard. Riku's eyes narrowed.

"It will have to be done to stop the evil that is arising." Risa decided to pop in.

"But Riku, does it have to happen like th—" Riku snapped to her sister.

"It must be done! I can't risk everyone's life just to save theirs! It's either them, or Azumano…maybe even the world!" Yoru held back her sister.

"Riku chill! We'll do what we have to do. Now, all we have to figure out is when it's going to take place and we're set." Krad looked up to Yoru.

"I know when, it's the night of the full moon in the abandoned cathedral church at midnight." Krad looked to Dark, who nodded his head.

"That's in three days! How are we going to prepare for something like that?" Risa asked hectically.

"Yes,_ we_ are going to prepare. You and Yoru are going to stay out of this. I don't want you two getting hurt." Yoru nodded his head grimly.

"Understood." Risa opened her mouth to object but was stopped by Riku's hand.

"No, Risa. I can't accept your help when I know your life is at risk. I'm not going to lose the only two members of my family that's left…" Riku finished in a dangerously low voice.

"We'll be leaving now." Riku said walking over to her siblings. Yoru wrapped his arms around her sister in a strong, warm embrace.

"Love ya sis'…good luck, and be careful." He kissed her forehead and she returned the hug. A smile tugged at Riku's lips. They let go of each other and Riku looked at Risa. Tears were at the edges of her eyes. Riku clicked her tongue.

"Risa…" Riku pulled her into a hug. "…don't cry beloved. Stay strong for big sister." Risa buried her face in her shoulder and mumbled an 'ok'. Dark and Krad looked at the sight before them before they started towards the door from which they came.

Riku kissed Risa's forehead and moved her lips to her ear.

"I'll come and find you—I'll _always_ come and find you…" she let go and turned swiftly on her heel, following closely behind the two vampires. She stopped before she was out the door.

"Do anything you want. Because they might be the last things you'll ever do…" She was in the shadows.

Risa watched her sister walk out with the two men and close the door behind them. She turned to Yoru with confidence in her eyes. Yoru looked at her with the 'what-are-you-up-to' look.

"Well, we have to prepare ourselves too. I'm not just going to stand around and do nothing when my sister is putting her life in peril. Now, are you going to help me or not!" Risa said firmly. Yoru just smirked.

"You think I'm going to sit around on my ass? No way in hell am I going to pass this up! Of course I'll help." Risa smiled big and nodded. They were going to help save Azumano, or maybe even the world. This was going to be a battle of magic.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Walking down the wooded path, Dark, Riku and Krad were silent. There was nothing to say. There was going to be a battle; a huge one at that. They had three days to live a normal life. Well, it depends on what you think is actually 'normal'.

It wasn't until they were halfway down the street from the apartment building when someone finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do now?" Dark asked quietly trudging along the sidewalk.

"Anything we want I guess. I mean, we have to enjoy every minute of these last couple of days. Besides…it might be our last time." Riku said, not even glancing at him.

"It will be _our_ last time...not yours." Krad said in a low voice. His golden gaze fell on Riku's blood red eyes and locked. Struggling to look away, she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Yeah…" she felt a hand slide in her own and laced fingers with her own. She looked to her right and saw a sad smile on Dark's face. She squeezed his hand keeping it firm in hers. Krad did the same.

The three-some walked hand-in-hand all the way to the apartment building, keeping silent. They were sending waves of power through each others palms and throughout their bodies. They were sharing their strength and it made them all the more powerful.

Walking up the steps and down the long hall, they stopped at Riku's door. She dropped their hands and turned to face them.

"I have to go to 'work' pretty soon…be seeing you, ne?" Riku went silent and bent her head down, shadowing her eyes. Dark looked at her with sad eyes and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

Riku lifted her head up and rested her chin on his shoulder, gratefully returning the hug. Her eyes were glistening. Dark gently nuzzled her neck and turned his head to have access to her face, landing a soft feathery kiss on her temple.

Krad leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. _'I'm actually going to miss being here…'_ He opened his eyes to glance at the two in the girl's doorway. They had let go of each others embrace and Riku turned to Krad and held out her arms. She smiled lightly.

Krad returned her smile and pushed himself lightly from the wall. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Riku let out a small yelp of surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dark stood behind Krad and looked at Riku. She looked back and gave him a warm smile. He put two of his fingers to his lips and blew her a kiss. Riku quickly returned it. Dark turned and shoved his hands into his pockets. He began walking toward his apartment.

Krad gently set Riku down and cupped her face with his hand. Bending down slightly, he gave her a sweet little peck on the lips. She removed his hand from her face and backed up against her door. Twisting the knob she retreated back into her apartment and closed the door softly behind her.

Leaning against the door, she heard Krad quietly walk down the hall to his own apartment. Riku set up her emotionless mask and walked to her room. She had to get changed.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Hikari sat with his feet propped up on his desk, humming a little tune and rocking back and fourth in his chair. Riku would be coming tonight…not suspecting a thing. She will be facing Kei. A knock was heard from the other side of the room on his double doors.

"Enter." Hikari stated. Kei glided in with a short girl following behind him. Hikari raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, Mai, I see you've decided to come." The girl called Mai nodded.

Mai was Kei's younger sibling but just as deadly. Half of her burgundy hair was tied up high with a few strands falling around her face and the rest flowed down her slim back. Her maroon tank top was tight against her frame and went over the top of her ripped jeans. Her black jeans were faded in the front and had holes in the knees and a couple in the thighs. A knife was strapped to her hip. Wristbands decorated her wrists and she wore black tennis shoes. Her eyes were large and dark green.

"Yes, I hear I'll be dealing with 'the angel' tonight. Am I right?" Mai asked innocently.

"You are _very_ correct, my dear." He saw Mai smirk and glance at her older brother.

"Well, Kei, what will we do 'til then?" she asked turning to him, craning her head to look at him. Kei turned his head and smiled gently at her.

"Why don't we throw some knives?" Kei asked gently, kneeling down to her level. She clapped her hands together.

"Oh, my favorite! Let's go, please, please!" Mai grabbed Kei's hand and was jumping up and down. Kei nodded and stood with Mai still clutching to him. The two siblings walked out the door. Hikari smiled. _'How easy it is to manipulate…'_ His smile turned into a sadistic smirk.

Laughing echoed throughout the room.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Kei and Mai were in a dark room lit with red lights. Kei stood at one side of the room and Mai stood at the other side. No movements were made and all you could hear were the soft buzzing of the lights. Both kept eye contact with each other.

In one swift movement, Mai started to tumble across the floor. Cartwheels, back-hand-springs, front flips…and out of nowhere a knife flew towards Kei. With grace and expertise, he dodged it fluidly.

Mai ran closer to Kei and threw two knives, both faster than the one before. He jumped sideways and twisted around a few times, just enough to squeeze his way through the blades. Before he landed, she sent one last knife at him. Kei landed with his back facing the blade. Closer…closer…Mai was getting a little worried. He hasn't turned around yet. The blade almost hit its target. Kei turned around in the blink of an eye and held the blade between his pointer and middle finger. The lights turned blue as if signaling that their little match was over. Mai sighed with relief and smiled. She ran to her brother.

"You were worried." It was more of a statement than a question. Kei quickly turned to the wall behind him and flicked the knife. It embedded itself it the wall with all the others Mai threw.

"Yeah, but you can't blame me for worrying. I mean, you have been sick and…" Kei cut her off.

"Mai, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." He put his hand atop her head.

"Hikari thinks he has us fooled, beloved." He said softly. Mai frowned hearing the name.

"I know, but he won't get away with what he wants. He'll be stopped by the slayer." Kei removed his hand from her head and let it fall to his side.

"Yeah…" he whispered. _'The slayer…Riku…'_

"But we have to act as if we don't know; we still have to carry out his plans." Mai nodded.

"No killing, right?" Kei smiled at how uneasy she was.

"That's right, no killing. Make sure you tell the blonde what's going on, alright? Come on, we must get into place. It's almost time…" Kei lead her out of the room with his hand on her shoulder.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Riku walked out her apartment door at ten o'clock pm. She made no noise gliding up the steps in her leather wear. When she reached the top and pushed open the door, her wrist blades clinked together making a small 'ting' sound. The sword strapped to her back was secured and the gun was comfortable in its holster at her hip.

She ran across the roof and jumped to the next building. She continued until she reached the small building next to Hikari's building. Sliding down the medal ladder, she landed softly in a dark alley.

There against the wall was a key pad and a screen. Riku glanced around then quickly keyed in a code. The brick was quietly slid open to reveal a dark doorway leading into an even darker hall. She stepped in and put her hand on a keypad to her left. All it contained was a square button. Riku pushed it and the door slid closed.

Walking down the hall, she felt very uneasy. _'Something isn't right here…'_ Very cautiously, she slowed her pace and walked against the wall on the right. She came to a corner, and felt an aura around it; a very powerful aura. _'I don't recognize it. Someone's decided to pay me a little visit, hm?'_ Riku could hear the singing of a blade being pulled from its sheath. She could hear it tear through the air. Wait, tear through the air?

Riku unsheathed her sword and blocked the attack. Metal clashed against metal and sparks were seen flying throughout the hall. She could tell the wielder of the sword was very skilled in the art of the blade. Attack after attack was being sent towards her. She was backed up against a wall. She could feel their breath against her lips and their scent was like pine in a forest. _'Another man.'_

Pushing him away she heard him hit the other wall. The halls weren't very big so it was rather difficult to fight with a sword. He tried to attack again but his blade was stopped by the wall beside him. Riku sheathed her sword and took the chance to kick his sword out of his grasp. She grabbed his arm and turned around. Pulling his arm over her head, she managed to flip him over on his back. He landed with a thud and a small grunt. She did a cartwheel and landed with one foot on each of his sides, swiftly sitting on him; pinning down his arms and legs in the process.

Riku grabbed a lighter from her back pocket and flicked it on, bringing it close to his face. Her eyes went wide, dropping her emotional mask. The dark hair, the handsome face, and most of all the green and gold eyes were so familiar. Sweat beaded his forehead and his eyes held memories that she also shared.

"K-Kei?" Riku flicked the lid of her lighter closed and shoved it back into her pocket. She stumbled away from him, hitting her back against the wall beside him making her sword in its sheath cling.

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness again, he stood up and slowly walked towards her. He tried to look past the shadow that was cast upon her eyes. Hesitantly, he brought up his hand slowly and pushed her chin up, revealing glistening eyes. He caressed her face with his hand.

"Riku, I'm sorry." he whispered. His hand went the back of her neck and his other hand went around her waist. She was pulled into his arms. Her arms flew around him, holding him tight.

"Where have you been, Kei? I missed you so much." Riku whispered, choking back a sob. He just stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She pushed him away a little; enough to see his face, but was still held in his embrace.

"What are you doing here? Where's Mai?" Riku questioned. Kei closed his eyes and placed his forehead against her own.

"I came to warn you." He felt her frown. "Hikari sent me to kill you…and he sent Mai to kill the blonde." Riku tried to back away, but he held her firmly. "They're fighting now, as we speak." Riku tried harder to push him away, but no success.

"Why are you doing this?" Riku demanded. Kei looked at her softly.

"Hikari's up to no good. He'll be even more powerful in three days…" Kei bent his head down closer to her. "I came to help you." Their breaths mingled as they became shallow. Kei looked at her lips. _'So tempting…'_ Riku felt the heat disappear. Kei stood before her, a couple feet away.

"Hikari won't be expecting you to show up at his office. You'll tell him that you killed me. The blonde will be waiting for you at the top. He has already been informed." Riku looked at him, confused. Kei slipped out a folded piece of paper and held it out to her.

"Afterwards, get out as quickly as you can. Grab any supplies you need from your apartment and meet me here. You'll be staying with me; he won't be able to find you that way." Riku took the paper and slipped it into her pocket. Something else bothered her.

"What about Krad and Dark? Won't he be after them too?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, you can bring the vampires along as well. But you _must_ do it quickly; no hesitating." Riku nodded.

"Hey Kei, hit me." Kei frowned.

"He sent you to kill me, so I have to look like we were at each other's throats." Kei sighed. He jabbed her in the face with just enough strength to make her lip bleed and bruise her cheek a little. Riku smirked and spit out a gob of blood. Kei's eyes held worry.

"Thanks, that was one hell of a punch." Riku knelt down and picked up his fallen sword from earlier, holding it out to him. Expecting him to take it, she was thrown off by him taking off his sheath. He put his hand over hers and guided the sword back into its sheath. The sword was in her hands.

"Proof. Now go." Riku nodded and started to jog down the hall.

"See you later…" her whisper echoed to his ears.

Kei turned and walked to the darkened end of the hall. Running a hand over the keypad, he pressed the button and to door slid open. Mai was leaning against the wall flipping a knife up in the air. Catching it, she looked up and smiled; waving her blade. Kei nodded and pressed in a code that closed the door behind him. The two walked out of the alley and started on their way. Waiting for the others would seem like an eternity.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**Well, there's chapter 17. Hope you liked it. R&R! Or I will kill you...just kidding. But seriously... o.O**


	19. Rage and Blissful Dreams

**Wow, I am soooo sorry for the wait. School's been pretty hectic lately. And not to mention I've been feeling kind of sick lately. But, here's chapter 18! o.O**

**-:-**

Riku pressed the button in the elevator and it quickly closed shut, gliding upward. Her emotionless mask was back in place and her eyes were narrowed. They were the color of dark crimson blood. She was, literally, seeing red. _'Hikari, the monster who killed my parents, will die by my hands...'_

A knife sang as it slid out of its sheath in Riku's hand. She stared at the blade. So beautiful and deadly…just like her. Still looking at her blade she brought it to her left arm and slid it from her shoulder to her bicep, leaving a slim trail of blood. Then, she ran it from the side of her neck down a little bit across her chest. Both cuts were long, but shallow; just enough to bleed. Bringing the blade to her lips she licked it clean. She had no fetish for blood; the adrenaline in her system was going crazy and she had little control over her anger. It was almost as if she was another person.

The doors of the elevator slid open and the rogue slayer stepped out. Krad leaned against the wall with a foot propped up against the wall and his legs crossed. His eyes opened, revealing a fierce gold. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth slightly. His elongated fangs poked out and she heard a soft mix of a growl and a hiss. Cuts ran along his face and chest. Riku almost smirked. _'Of course. Mai is a master of the blade…just like her brother.'_

"You know already, so I won't have to tell you. Le-" Riku stopped. Krad was staring at the cut at her neck.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Her voice was low and void of emotion. A fang poked out as a smirked.

"It's been a while. I don't need to feed as much as a regular vampire because of Satoshi's human DNA." Krad explained, not even glancing away from her cut.

Riku tilted her head back, cracking the caked blood and making a little more seep through. She ran a finger across it while walking closer to him. Pressing her finger to his lips, he hungrily licked her finger clean. A low rumble came from his chest. His growl signaled he wanted more. She wrapped her hand around his neck and jerked him towards her neck.

"No biting, I still need my strength. You need yours as well." Krad didn't hesitate to clean the flesh around the cut and suck at it. He felt the power radiate from the wound, down his throat and spread throughout his body. Riku pushed him away and wiped away his saliva from her neck. The skin around the wound was a bright pink.

"Feel better?" She eyed Krad. Krad tilted his head back and smirked.

"Never better." He chuckled.

"Good, now let's go." Riku said with Krad following behind her.

-:-

On a roof across the street from the building, Dark stood with folded black wings.

'_Thank you for doing this Dark. I just don't want Riku getting hurt again.'_ Daisuke said.

'_No problem.'_ Dark responded.

Dark looked at the window across from him. The shades were down and closed. Just because the blinds were closed it doesn't mean that no one is there. Dark's eyes narrowed into dark slits. He could feel a tremendous power in that room. _'Something's gonna go down Dai.'_ Dark said to a disgruntled Daisuke.

'_I feel it too. Be careful.'_ Daisuke said. Dark nodded and stood on alert.

-:-

Hikari sat at his desk, as usual. He was cleaning a rather large sword with a large sapphire at the end of the hilt. Rubies lined along the rim of the jewel. He held it up and the blade shimmered. _'This will change everything. This is the key to my ascension.'_

Feeling two auras coming his way, he laid down the sword and leaned back in his chair. _'Kei and Mai must have finished the job. Perfect…now all that is left for me is to finish off Dark.'_ The door began to open.

"Welcome back. I see you have finished th-" Hikari's throat constricted. Walking in through his office doors were none other than Riku and Krad. He broke a sweat as he looked over their faces. He saw…nothing. No emotion; just the intense stoic expression they both wore.

"Where are-" Hikari had a hard time trying not to stumble on his words. He was cut off by Riku anyway.

"Dead. Killed them." Riku held out Kei's sword in front of her. Hikari tried to clear his throat.

"Well then…" He was again cut off by the demon slayer.

"I'm going to kill you. And it will be as slow and as painful as the hell you put my parents through." Her voice was slow and deeper than usual and her eyes were almost black. Hikari glanced at the sword on his desk.

"You don't expect to use this sword on me do you?" Riku questioned as she stood in front of his desk. Hikari stumbled backward, eyes wide. _'How could she be so fast? I only glanced down at the sword for a second; she was all the way across the room!'_ Hikari regained his balance and straightened. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. _'No matter. They will both perish the night of the ascension.'_ He smirked, showing a fang. Riku narrowed her dark eyes.

"Fuck. You." She said slowly, pausing after each word. Hikari's smirk turned into a crazed sadistic smile. He swiftly grabbed the sword and jumped towards the window, shattering it.

Shielding themselves from the flying glass, Riku and Krad rushed to the edge of the broken window and peered down. They saw nothing.

-:-

Dark was sitting down on the rooftop. Nothing was happening so far, so why bother with standing up? He sat cross-legged with an elbow propped on his knee and his chin in his palm.

"Wonder what's happening…" Dark said to himself.

Closing his eyes, he straightened up and began to meditate. He took a long breath in, held it, and exhaled. A swirl of violet and red filled his mind. They twisted and danced around each other. A crash faintly reached his ears and he shook back to reality. Looking across from him to Hikari's building, the large window shattered; spreading out the shards of glass. He jumped to his feet and raced to the edge. He saw nothing but falling glass. Riku and Krad were standing at the edge of the window.

Riku looked to the building across the street and saw the angelic vampire.

"Dark!" Riku shouted and waved him over. His black wings carried him with one powerful swoop and glided to the broken window.

"Are you alright?" Dark asked taking her hand in his.

"Yeah I'm fine, just uber pissed is all." Riku replied, sliding her hand out of his. "Come on. We have to hurry." Riku gripped Kei's sword and ran out of the office. Dark's wings disappeared and With held onto Dark's shoulder. He and Krad ran after her.

Deciding the elevator would take too long; she flung open the door to the stairway and ran to the railing. Krad and Dark were close behind her.

"What are you doing?" Krad asked. Riku glanced back and hooked Kei's sword on her back along with her own blade. She jumped over the rail.

"Shit…" Krad said jumping after her. Dark did not hesitate to do the same. Riku landed at the bottom gracefully on her feet with a thud of her boots. Krad and Dark landed silently behind her. Opening the door to the lobby, the three rushed out and into the warm breeze of the night.

"Where exactly are we going?" Dark asked as he ran beside Riku.

"The apartment building. You must go to your apartment rooms and transfer your belongings to this address. Don't ask, just do it, both of you!" She exclaimed. Their apartment building was just up ahead.

Skipping steps, they ran up the stairwell to their rooms.

"Dark, could you tell me how to transfer my belongings?" Dark nodded and held out a black feather.

"Take this. Right when you go inside, close your door and say, 'Nakata de Marina'. Then say the address they are to be transported too. Got it?" Riku nodded and took the feather. She opened her door and closed it behind her. Everything was still in place; Hikari had not reached her yet. Riku held the feather out in front of her, between her pointer and middle finger.

"Nakata de Marina, 469 Black Rose Avenue!" The feather glowed a beautiful sapphire color and everything began to swirl. Riku closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them everything was gone, including the feather she had held in her hand. She smiled and ran out of the apartment. Her door slammed, making the floor shake. Dark and Krad were waiting at the bottom of the floor level. Riku jumped the stairs and ran with the angels out of the apartment building.

"Let's get a taxi." Krad offered. Riku nodded and whistled.

"Taxi!" The yellow car pulled up and they slid in. "Black Rose Avenue please. And try to make it quick." The cabby nodded and sped off. Riku sunk into the seat between the vampires. Her eyelids drooped and a sigh escaped her lips. The two swords on her back made it impossible to get in a comfortable position. She didn't care though. In a few minutes, they would reach their destination.

The cab squeaked to a stop and the three-some stepped out.

"That'll be $6.45 lady." The fat cab driver said with an accent. Krad cut in and handed him a $10.

"Keep the change." He said coolly. The cabby smirked and took the money.

"Thanks buddy." He steered off the curb and drove away. They began to walk down the street and search for the correct house number. It wasn't long until they found it. The house was a two story brick house with a black Jaguar in the driveway. Riku walked up to the door and knocked three times. Krad and Dark stood on both sides of her. The door opened and Kei came into view.

"I received your belongings. They're all in your rooms. Come in." Kei moved out of the way and they stepped inside. Mai came running down the steps and crashed into Riku, hugging her.

"Riku, it's been so long! I missed you a lot!" Mai exclaimed. Riku hugged her back.

"Yeah, I missed you too sweetie." They each let go and Mai led her by the hand into the living room. Black carpet covered to floor and red furniture was placed neatly around the large room. A big screen TV was against the wall and a fairly large stereo system was hooked up to it. Riku was led by Mai sat to a red couch and immediately sunk into it, thanking the young girl.

"Tired?" Kei knelt in front of her. Riku sat up and leaned forward. She unhooked both swords and handed his to him.

"Very." She replied with a smile. He smiled back and took his sword.

"Mai, lead these gentlemen to their rooms to get settled please." Mai grinned.

"Ok, big brother!" She bounced up the stairs. Krad and Dark followed hesitantly.

"Night guys." Riku hollered.

Once they were out of sight, Kei was pushed backward and his back hit the floor. Riku had tackled him into a fierce hug. He hugged her back just as hard.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Riku said as her throat constricted, becoming hard for her to talk. Kei buried his face in her neck and rubbed her back.

"I think I have an idea." Riku retreated back a little to look at his face.

"Do you really?" Riku was acting as if she were a child. He gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…" he whispered. Their position reminded him of long ago. Riku looked at the scar on his eye. She ran her finger over it gently.

"Where'd you get this?" Riku asked quietly. He took hold of her hand and held it to his chest.

"After you disappeared…I started hanging in the streets. That way, if I were ever able to find you, I could be there for you. One night, I ran into a group of thugs. Must I say more?" Riku shook her head. "But you never showed up. I couldn't find you…" He brushed her cheek with his thumb.

_--Riku and Kei, both eight years old, ran through a field of tall grass and wild flowers. Kei stopped at the top of a large hill and was soon joined by Riku. They were looking at beautiful running water with a waterfall and weeping willows draping their leaves and blowing in the warm breeze. Butterflies fluttered around each other and birds sang their midday songs._

"_Wow, look at that! Come on Riku!" Kei started trotting down the large hill with Riku laughing behind him. She tripped on a dirt clot and yelped as she began to fall._

"_Kei!" He turned around just in time to catch her fall, but was soon rolling down the hill with her clutched to his chest. They stopped at the bottom, groaning. Riku was on top of him._

"_Kei…Kei, are you alright?" She asked hectically, shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes with a groan, but was replaced with a gasp. They had rolled under a large weeping willow tree and the sun rays that escaped through the leaves made Riku look like she was glowing. He put a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Yeah, are you?" Riku blushed at his soft voice and nodded. She shifted off of him and the both of them sat against the trunk of the tree. Riku rested her head on his shoulder._

"_You're my best friend, Kei." She said quietly. He smiled and cupped her cheek gently._

"_You're cute." He chuckled. He bent down and put his lips against her own.—_

Kei cupped her cheek.

"Just…one more time…" He whispered. Riku felt his breath against her face.

"One more time?" Riku asked stupidly. Although neither of them knew, the same memory came to them both. Kei brought his lips against hers in a delicate kiss. As much as Riku was dying for his touch, she pulled away.

"I can't." She got off of him and stood up. Kei was quick to retaliate. He stood up and stood in front of her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Riku…just let me hold you. Please? That's all I want. I want to make sure…that this isn't a dream, that this isn't some fantasy that my mind has made for me to find happiness in my dreams…" Kei said. She nodded and he took a hold of her hand. He led her down the hall and into a room. Light from the moon shined through the thin curtains of the window, barely lighting up the room. Kei shut his door and led her to his bed. He slid onto it and moved over. Riku laid down next to him and put her head on his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. He began to stroke her hair. _'I'll wait until he's asleep to go check on the guys.'_ Riku decided.

About 15 minutes passed and Kei fell asleep. Riku shifted carefully away and off his bed. She took a blanket from a chair and draped it over him, kissing him on the forehead. She opened the door and silently walked out, leaving a small opening in the doorway.

Finding the stairwell, she walked up as gracefully as a cat. She focused on Krad's aura first. It was barely noticeable. All she could really feel was Satoshi's. _'He must've changed back…'_ She thought absentmindedly. Reaching the correct room, she knocked twice.

"Satoshi?" Riku asked quietly against the door. She opened it slowly. Satoshi was already asleep in his bed. She walked in slowly. When she reached his bedside, she bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead. Walking out of the quiet room, she closed the door gently behind her.

"Now to find Daisuke…or Dark." She focused on each of the rooms. Feeling Daisuke's aura, Riku quickly walked to his room and knocked once.

"Daisuke?" She put her hand on the knob. A soft 'Come in' came from inside. She walked in. He was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hello, Riku." Daisuke said with a smile. Riku shut the door behind her and stood at his bedside. "How are you feeling?" She smiled.

"I actually feel rather tired, you?" Daisuke shrugged.

"I'm fine. Sit down." Daisuke offered, scooting over. Riku sat next to him on his bed with no hesitation.

"So, I figure you know what's going on…you know, about Hikari's ascension?" Daisuke nodded.

"Yes. I'm just glad my parents and my grandpa are out of town." Riku smiled.

"How are they like?" Daisuke laughed.

"My mom is very beautiful. She's always cracking jokes and is constantly worried about me. Dad is strong. He's always the one to cool my mother down. My grandpa is extremely wise. He knows how to handle things in even the most difficult situations. I hope they're all alright." Riku hooked her arm around his and sunk down, so she was lying on the bed.

"They sound wonderful. I think they'll be just fine." Daisuke smiled with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Oh yeah, Daisuke?"

"Hm?" Riku looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for stealing your briefcase that night. I got it back for you if you still need it." Riku said quietly. Her eyes were gentle and tired. Daisuke placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you." She returned his smile. "Go to sleep." He caressed her face. Her vision became blurry and her head lulled onto his forearm.

'_Feeling a bit brave, aren't we?'_ Dark taunted.

'_I can't help it; I'm falling for her…'_ Daisuke looked at her peaceful face. He carefully leaned over Riku and switched off the light. Managing to get the comforter and sheets out from under them, he sank down into the bed and Riku snuggled up against him. Daisuke went stiff for a moment, but then relaxed as he put an arm around her form. Sleep claimed him.

_Riku opened her eyes to a blue sky and fluffy white clouds. _'Where am I?'_ She sat up and found herself looking out across fields of green grass and horses feeding and galloping around each other. She looked to a large tree to her left and saw Risa and Satoshi sitting together underneath it. A figure walked up to her, but she couldn't see who it was. The sun's glare made it shadowed._

"_Have a nice nap?" The voice sounded familiar. She put a hand up, covering the sun. Daisuke stood in front of her with a smile on his face. He was wearing a red t-shirt and khaki shorts. His sneakers were white and red. She looked down at herself. She was in a spaghetti-strapped red spring dress. Her black thong sandals sat next to her. The breeze tousled her ponytail as she once again looked up at Daisuke._

"_Where are we, Daisuke?" He turned and looked out at the fields. A colt was trotting around his mother._

"_I really don't know. Although, I wouldn't mind staying here…" Riku closed her eyes, feeling sad._

"_I wish to stay here as well. But we have a mission, and I need you to be there with me. Maybe we'll end up here again." Daisuke returned his look to her, this time without the smile._

"_Don't talk like that. We'll make it out alive. We'll beat this thing." Riku smiled at him. He held out his hand and she took it. Pulling her up, he took her into an embrace. Riku's heart fluttered in her chest._

"_Daisuke…" she breathed out. "I think I'm falling for you." Daisuke put his lips to her ear._

"_I've already fallen for you, Riku Harada."_

Riku's eyes shot open and she took in a large breath. The moon's light reflected into the room. She turned and faced the man whose arms held her in their embrace. Just moments after, his eyes flew open. Riku instantly went to comfort him. She stroked his face softly with her hand and whispered to him.

"Daisuke, it's alright." Daisuke looked into her eyes and the image from her dream ran through her mind.

"I know." He held her hand against his face. "I need you to be with me too…"

**-:-**

**How was that? Did I make up for my absence? I liked Daisuke's comment at the end. They both had the same dream (in case you didn'tcatch that). Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Reviewers are loved! R&R. XD**


	20. Author's Note II

I hope I haven't lost all of my reviewers...and hope to see more! I'll hopefully be getting chapter 20 up pretty soon. You all have been so patient, I thank you for that! It's 4th quarter and getting toward the end of school (4 weeks, maybe less) so I'm loaded. I've been trying to work on it as much as I can. Just try and wait a little bit longer. You all make this sniper very happy! X3 Thanks.

Rasika


	21. Let's Talk Magic

**School is out! Hopefully that'll give me a chance to work on this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel...just the characters you haven't heard of (Kei, Mai, English Man, etc...).**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter!...It certainly took long enough. XD**

**-:-**

Risa and Yoru sifted through spell books and potions for at least ten hours and were now up to there elbows in vials of neon and chrome colored liquids and chants. Risa sat down with a tired grunt, followed by Yoru who sat down next to her. She wiped her dirty hands on her apron.

"My feet hurt…and my fingers ache." Risa complained.

"Well, you have to admit, it's worth it." Yoru said, leaning forward on his knees. Risa looked around at her and her brother's work.

"Yeah, you're right." She said softly and paused. She looked at Yoru lovingly.

"Thank you for teaching me magic, big brother." Yoru sat up and looked at her with a kind smile.

"Anything for you; you are a wonderful student." Risa laid her head upon his shoulder.

"I think our spells will be fantastic, don't you?" Yoru asked.

"Oh yes! Especially because they were practically made by the best warlock I've ever known." Risa buttered up. Yoru snorted.

"I'm practically the only warlock you've ever known." Risa sat up off his shoulder.

"Not true. I've met your friend Kori. He stopped by wanting to practice a new potion of his, but you were…in bed, resting. Didn't I tell you he came by?" Yoru racked through his brain.

"No, I don't think you did. I'll give him a call right now." He stood up and walked to the phone sitting on it's charger on a desk.

"There's no need for that." Yoru and Risa turned to the door and there stood a man. He had spiky silver hair, but not as beautiful compared to Yoru's. His button up shirt was a dark maroon color and was unbuttoned to the point of showing his collarbone and some of his chest. The shirt was tucked in neatly into his black dress pants with a black belt and his black shoes gleamed. And to top it all off he wore a black overcoat.

"Kori, my friend, please come in." Yoru said with a smirk. Kori stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He walked in looking at the piling books and bottles.

"Busy?" Kori said sarcastically.

"Extremely. We're preparing for an apocalypse." Yoru said. Kori nodded. His eyes met those of Risa. He just noticed she was in the room.

"Risa, it's nice to see you again." Kori nodded with a smile.

"Likewise." Risa smiled back.

"And it's good to see your brother well again." Risa sighed.

"Yeah, he gave us quite a scare. I'm so glad he's back on his feet." She looked at her brother adoringly and he returned the look.

"Risa, why don't you turn on the burner and we'll start back up again." Risa nodded and went to do as she was told by her teacher. Kori walked up and shook Yoru's hand.

"What was the cause of your sickness?" He asked in a low voice. Yoru looked up grimly.

"A tumor." Kori kept silent, still holding onto his hand. "But luckily they got it out in time." He tapped the left side of his head with his pointer finger. Kori could hear the 'clink' of each tap. The surgeons had put a metal plate in his head. He pulled Yoru into a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." Yoru hugged him back just as tight.

"Sorry I couldn't call you." They released each other.

"Don't worry about it. As long as my best friend is up and chanting again; no need to fret." Yoru smiled and led him to the table where Risa stood.

"What about that potion of yours?" Yoru asked. Kori pulled a small vial from his coat pocket. The liquid inside was a beautiful sapphire blue color.

"Oh, what does it do?" Risa asked curiously. Kori placed it carefully on the table.

"This is a potion for telekinesis and mind reading." Risa was jumping up and down.

"Cool!" Yoru put a hand on her shoulder. She ceased jumping, although her excitement did not die down.

"We could really use this. How much of a dose does one need?" Yoru asked.

"One person would need no more than two drops for moving objects. To communicate back and forth with others, it would have to be three." Kori explained.

"Why is that?" Risa asked.

"The chemicals of the potion and the brain waves have to be at an equal stage. It'll make the brain waves stronger, so then being able to move objects. That way the bonding of the chemicals to the brain waves will be able to find where else it lies. Therefore, the chemicals will be able to connect and also connecting brain waves to other brain waves. This results in communication of the thoughts and shifting of waves coming from your body; also known as telekinesis and or mind reading." Kori explained to her.

"Very well put my friend; awesome, awesome work!" Yoru exclaimed to the other silver haired man. Risa had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow. How long does it last?" She asked.

"I'm not quite certain myself, but at the most it would last about twelve hours."

"Kori, we could use this for the apocalypse. Would you let us use your work?" Yoru asked his best friend.

"Of course, although…" A smirk appeared on his face. "You would have to let me borrow your lovely assistant to help me make more." Risa blushed and Yoru chuckled.

"Sure, why not. But, only if you work here." Risa choked.

"Done." The two men shook on it. Yoru looked down at his watch on his left wrist. It read 3:25 am.

"I should call Riku." He walked over to the phone on its charger and picked it up. He turned it on and dialed in Riku's cell number.

-:-

Riku and Daisuke looked at each other with eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Daisuke glided his thumb over her cheek and looked down at her lips. He glanced back up into her eyes, as if asking for permission. Riku's response was her tongue gliding over her lips and moving toward his own. Their eyes slowly closed and their lips met in a chaste kiss; although, becoming more passionate by the second. They jumped apart at the vibration against the bed in Riku's pocket. She looked at Daisuke apologetically and jumped out of the bed. Retrieving her cell phone out of her pocket, she flipped it open and read the caller's name. _'Yoru.'_

"Hello?"

"Riku, I have something that will help you out during your battle." Yoru said on the other line.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?" Riku asked.

"Did you honestly think we would listen?" Yoru countered back. She snorted.

"No…you're right. What is it?"

"A telekinesis and mind reading potion." Yoru said.

"Get out! Is Kori there?" She heard him laugh.

"Now how'd you guess?" Riku laughed.

"Ok, ok…when should I come down there?"

"Sunrise." Yoru said.

"Okay, I love you bro. See you soon." Riku closed her phone. She turned to Daisuke who was back to sleep with a small smile on his face. _'How could I fall for him so fast? True, that face is irresistible…but…'_ She sighed. _'I don't deserve him. He's too good for me.' _Walking to the door, she opened it and walked out of his room. _'I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe. I'll keep everyone safe, so they can live a long life and prosper.' _Softly closing the door behind her, she walked quietly down the stairs and to the room next to Kei's. And, as she expected, all her belongings were there. The room was spotless and everything was set in place. She closed her door and went and sat Indian style in the middle of her bed, facing the window. _'Even if it costs me my life...'_

"Now, just have to wait until sunrise."

-:-

Yoru hung up and put the phone down. He walked back to where Risa and Kori stood.

"I just got off the phone with Riku. She'll be here at sunrise." Risa's eyes lit up and Kori smirked.

"Oh yeah, big brother, there's a spell I want to tell you about." Yoru raised an eyebrow.

"Really? A spell _you_ want to tell _me_ about?" He taunted. Risa rolled her eyes and pulled her tarot cards from her apron. She began to scan through them quickly, pulling out a card here and there from her deck. Finally, she ended up with four cards set out on the table in front of her. From left to right, each card had a name: Spiritus, Animus, Sophus and Manus; spirit, heart, mind and the hand.

"Now, the three of us will be sitting in a circle with a candle by each of us. We will light the candles and I will begin reciting the spell and hand out the cards. I will be spirit, Yoru will be heart, Kori will mind and Riku, of course, the hand. When I hand you your card, you state your cards name and meaning. I will finish up the spell, and our spirit, heart and mind will travel into Riku and she will be more powerful than she ever was in her entire seventeen years of life! Oh, I'm so excited to do this!" Risa exclaimed. Yoru and Kori looked at each other, intrigued.

"Risa, you are a genius!" Yoru said happily. He came up to her and hugged her to his chest so tightly, her feet raised off the ground. He set her down and released her. Throwing his hands up in the air and yelleda 'woot' as he walked back to his books and potions. "I love you sis!" Risa smiled brightly. Kori came up to her and set his hands on her shoulders. He pressed his soft lips against her forehead, kissing her. He glided his fingers over her cheeks and whispered, "Brilliant…" Risa blushed and wore a shy smile as he followed Yoru.

-:-

Sunrise. The breathtaking colors of red and orange filled the sky as Riku stepped out of her room in a pair of faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her sneakers were white, black and gray. _'Tomorrow…'_ she thought grimly. Walking to Kei's room, she peeked through the small opening to his room. He was still asleep. Riku opened the door fully and walked quietly to his bedside.

"Kei…" she said quietly, tapping him on his shoulder. "Kei!" she whispered a little louder. His hand shot up and managed to grab her around her waist, pulling her down next to him. She laughed at the grin on his face.

"Faker." She stated amused. His eyes were still closed.

"Am not…" he said in a sing-song voice. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Definitely, I used to do that to you all the time." She said. He chuckled. "Oh yeah, remember when I used to make fun of you for having a girl name?" He snorted.

"Oh, come on! My mom went by their meanings, not who they were meant for!" He exclaimed. Riku laughed.

"I know! I'm just messing with you, lighten up." She said patting his shoulder. "I have to leave pretty soon to go to Yoru's place. Come with me?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll come. I haven't seen that goof in ages." She chuckled as the two got up off the bed and walked out of his room.

"Make sure you wake up Mai. She's coming with us too." Kei nodded and went to retrieve his younger sister.

Riku trotted up the stairs to get Daisuke and Satoshi up to go with her also. Starting at Daisuke's room she stopped at his door. She heard jazz music from inside. Stepping closer to the door, she knocked. The door swung open revealing Dark in a red dress shirt with a black tie. His slacks were black and pressed neatly and his shoes were shined. Riku had to admit, he looked delicious. He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. He spun her, making her dance with him.

Dark was a great dancer. Every swing of his hips and movement of his body were perfect with the beat of the music. Riku had a broad smile on her face. Spinning her again, he finished off with a dip. She giggled as he rubbed their noses together. He put her upright, stepped away and bowed.

"Thank you for the dance." He looked up with a smirk. She returned the smirk.

"You're welcome. But we have to leave to go to my brother's place," Riku grabbed his tie and gave it a little tug. "C'mon." He raised an eyebrow and switched off his music. They both walked out of Dark's room and he shut the door closed.

"Oh and, but the way, you look very handsome." Riku said as she walked down the hall to Satoshi's room. He smiled and began walking down the stairs. He stopped when she reached the door.

"Thanks…" Riku turned around but Dark wasn't there. She blinked a couple times but turned back to Satoshi's oak wood door. She knocked.

"Hey, can I come in?" Opening the door, all see could see was shadows. She managed to find a pair of searing gold eyes staring right at her.

"Krad, what are you—"

"Shhh, can't you feel it?" He said cutting her off.

"Feel what?" Her voice seemed to get quieter and a little deeper. Krad came into the light of the hallway and motioned for her to come closer. Riku stepped forward and Krad placed her hands on her shoulders. He brought his mouth close to her ear.

"The earth shifting beneath our feet…the wind picking up pace…" Riku moved her face toward his. "He's looking for us…"

-:-

Hikari opened the door to Riku's apartment. Nothing was there. He wore a smirk that could slice through skin.

"Clever girl…" He backed away and walked down the hall to Daisuke's apartment. The same results applied to that of Daisuke. Empty. He then found out that Satoshi's apartment was also bare.

"So the three are together, that's good." He walked down the stairs of the apartment building and out the doors.

"Tomorrow, I'll kill the two vampires…and keep Riku as a little 'pet'." Chuckling to himself, he put his hands in his pockets and continued walking down the sidewalk. _'My ascension will be perfect…I will dispose of anyone who obstructs my path.'_

He walked across a bridge and a fountain was up ahead. A man with spiky blackish-greenish hair and a cloth covering his face was sitting on its ledge. Hikari approached him.

"You've discussed my proposal?" Hikari asked in a cool voice. The young man looked at him with jade eyes.

"Of course." His voice was smooth and deep with an English accent.

"And they agreed?" Hikari asked taking off his glasses and retrieving a cloth from his coat pocket.

"Yes, everything is in place." The Englishman said making sure he got to the point. He didn't want to hear anymore from the man standing in front of him, cleaning his glasses. But business was business, and he had to follow through.

"Fabulous. Meet me here again at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow. Until then…have a nice day." Putting on his glasses and stuffing the cloth back into his pocket, he glided away. The jade-eyed man watched him leave with a hidden sneer. He stood and went to the edge of the bridge. Jumping up on the railing, he looked back at Hikari's retreating figure. His eyes narrowed before jumping off. Like a cat, he landed on his feet.

-:-

Krad's hands slid down her arms slowly…sensually. Riku stepped back, breaking their contact. He looked at her with a look of amusement.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked with a little irritation.

"What am I supposed to be ready for?" Krad said smoothly.

"We're going to my brother's house for supplies." Riku said and turned around. Walking outside the room, she turned back around. Krad emerged in a black dress shirt with black slacks. The tie around his neck was a powder blue and his black shoes reflected the light from the hallway. His hair was up in its regular ponytail and a cross went at the end of the tail. Riku raised an eyebrow. _'Compared to Dark and Krad, I feel like a scrub…'_

"Well, don't you look handsome?" She said putting a hand on her hip.

"I was going for sexy, but that'll work." He walked up to her and winked. Riku ran her fingers through his bangs.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." She said walking to the steps. He quietly followed.

Down the stairs and in the living room, they came upon the perfect Kodak scene. Dark and Mai were sitting Indian style on the floor across from each other. Neither of them blinked once when they came downstairs. Kei was sitting on the couch looking back and forth from one to the other. The two's eyes began to water profusely. Mai began to squint while water filled her eyes. Krad and Riku looked at her expectantly. Finally, she blinked.

"Ahh, you won!" Mai exclaimed rubbing her eyes and falling back.

"Heh', well, it wasn't easy. You're big competition." Dark said wiping the water from his eyes.

"That was amusing." Kei said sitting back.

"Next staring contest Dark, I'll beat you!" Mai said with a smile.

"Count on it." Dark said with a smile. But it was a sad smile. They might not get another chance for another round. _'No, I'll make sure we get a chance for a rematch.'_ He vowed.

'_Dark…'_ He heard Daisuke say softly. Dark closed his eyes.

'_Yeah…what is it Dai?'_ Dark replied to him.

'_I—I'm really going to miss you.'_ Daisuke said sorrowfully.

'_I'll always be a part of you.'_ Dark said to him soothingly. Daisuke smiled and was not heard again.

"Are we all ready to go?" Riku asked.

Dark nodded while Kei and Mai stood up and started towards the front door. Krad glanced at Riku then turned himself and began to walk. Riku strode over to where Dark still sat and offered a hand. He took it, and stood up right in front of her. As soon as Riku dropped her hand to her side, Dark's arms wrapped around her pulling her into an embrace. She made a little gasp of surprise, but hugged him back none the less.

"Tomorrow…" Dark whispered into her neck.

"I know." She whispered back.

Feeling him pull back, she loosened her hold. Instead of his hands going away from her, they went to her face and held it gently. Dark had engaged their mouths in a steamy kiss. Before Riku had time to react, he had already pulled away and began walking towards the door. She just stood there and watched his retreating form.

Riku blinked. "I'm really going to miss those kisses…" She felt a little guilty after she said that. Daisuke's picture had come into her head. Wearing a faint blush, she also made her way towards the outside world.

Outside there were two cars. Kei's black Jaguar and Riku's red Honda Civic sparkled in the early morning sunlight. Kei and Mai got into the black cat, and Riku, Dark and Krad slid into her red beauty. The two cars pulled out of the driveway and were on there way to the home of the Mage, known as Yoru.

**-:-**

**Well...what'd you think? I expect reviews...LOTS! Heh'. R&R please! X3 .:meow:.**


	22. Values of the Heart

**A/N: WOW. It has been AGES. Anyways, as you know, DNAngel does not belong to me. Only some of the characters in this story. (Yoru, Kori, Maiko, Mai, Kei, Jade man...am I forgetting anyone? Anyways, etc., etc.) Here's chapter 20.**

**-:-**

The two vehicles drove silently down the forest trail that led to Yoru's house. Riku pulled in right next to the wooden house and Kei pulled in right next to her, hiding the both from the long entrance from the trail, and under the trees. The five figures stepped out of the cars and followed Riku into the house.

Stepping into the darkened corridor, Riku grabbed a torch flickering on the wall.

"Oy, I haven't been here in ages." Kei said too no one in particular. Riku smiled, but said nothing. Their footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Reaching the familiar door, Riku put the torch on a rack bolted to the wall. She reached out to knock, but the door opened before she could get even close. Kori was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Where have you been all my life?" He joked. Riku smiled big and tackled him in a hug which he replied with wrapping his arms around her.

"You goof." Riku said looking up at him grinning, still latched. They broke away and she turned to the group still standing in the doorway.

"Guys, this is Kori, my brother's best friend. He's also a Mage and he's helping us out." She introduced everyone to him.

The gang walked inside the large library and walked toward the lab. Risa was pouring some strange metallic liquid into a small jar. Riku cleared her throat loudly, which made Risa jump. Liquid flew up into the air…but never came down. Kori had a hand out in front of him and guided the liquid back to the jar. Nothing touched the floor. Risa put a cork in the jar, sealing it. Riku looked at Kori, impressed.

"Wow, you've really gotten good." She said to him. He smiled.

"Well, that what happens when you have a lot of free time on your hands. You tend to practice…a lot." Kori said. Riku chuckled. He, then, turned to the group and began to explain about the mind reading potion. Risa smiled at her sister as she approached. Riku raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, my younger sister is interested in the arts of magic? What happened to boys and make-up and--boys?" Riku smiled and Risa laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I grew up." Risa said as she looked adoringly at her older sister. Riku cupped Risa's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you." Riku whispered. Risa put her hand over top of the hand on her cheek.

"And I, you." Risa said weakly. Her throat constricted as her eyes fought the oncoming tears. _'It sounds like she's saying goodbye.'_ Yoru walked in and saw everyone, lounging. He noticed his sisters were having another reunion and walked up to the two.

"Hey Riku," he said kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes at the contact. "Risa, you look tired. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep," Yoru said to his youngest sister. Risa looked at him with droopy, glassy eyes and nodded. Riku's hand dropped, Risa still holding it. Risa brought her sister's hand to her lips and gave it a soft lingering kiss.

"See you in a few hours," Risa said quietly against Riku's knuckles. Riku nodded and Yoru rubbed her back. Risa dropped her sister's hand and walked into another room and shut the door.

"She's been up for hours working," Yoru said. "She's progressing quickly," He added. Riku smiled. _'Over achiever…'_ She thought amusingly.

Yoru walked over to the group and noticed Kei and Mai.

"Good Lord, look at the two of you," Yoru said to the two siblings. Kei smiled and Mai grinned widely.

"It's good to see you again," Kei said extending a hand to shake Yoru's. He gladly gave him a firm handshake.

"And you as well," Yoru replied. Mai glided to his side and hugged him around his waist. Yoru placed a hand on her head.

"Ah, Mai," Yoru said sliding his hand out of Kei's and knelt down to her height, "how are you, milady?" He said with a smile, all the while Mai was blushing.

"Why, good sir, I've been very well, thank you," Mai said curtsying. Yoru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good to hear," he said. Yoru kissed her on the forehead and ruffled her hair lovingly. The young girl laughed a laugh which sounded like chimes in the gentle wind. Dark and Krad stepped up hesitantly, not wanting to break up the scene.

"What exactly do we need to prepare for?" Dark asked. Yoru stood and Kori stepped next to him.

"Yoru and Risa have been preparing many potions and spells for the apocalypse, and I have a few things up my sleeve," Kori said. "We'll explain everything."

"Risa told us of a spell that would combine the power and soul of Kori, Risa and me, which would be carried to Riku, giving her more strength and power then she would have ever imagined helping her with the monster who calls himself Hikari," Yoru explained. "But you let us worry about that one, you all will be doing your thing."

Riku smiled. _'My sister is working so hard to help us, she will have amazing power. I have faith in her…'_ She walked over to the counter with potions and spell books overflowing the counter top. Reading the labels, she'd noticed many of them by sight: exploding potions, duplicating spells, illusion spells, sleep potions, everything and more you would need for an apocalypse. She sighed and turned to her companions. A smile was plastered on her beautiful face.

"We're going to win," she said with the biggest smile. Kori, Dark and Krad had their mouths curved into smirks and Yoru was grinning wildly as he spun Mai around, her arms spread wide, while Kei laughed at the glee on his sister's face. Riku turned her head and looked at the door that Risa disappeared behind.

"Guys, explain anything else you need to for the others, I'll be back," Riku said to Yoru and Kori. She walked to the door and rapped on it gently.

"Risa, are you asleep?" Riku asked against the door.

"No, come in, please," Risa said, her soft voice muffled by the wooden door. Riku stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Risa was sitting on her bed Indian style; a lamp on her nightstand illuminated the room.

"Risa," Riku said as she took slow paces to her sister's side and sat on the edge of the bed. "You have worked so hard to help us. I just want to thank you," She said quietly. Risa smiled lazily.

"Anything for you," she said gently tugging her Riku's arm. Riku positioned herself against the headboard of the bed and Risa laid her head on Riku's lap. "Anything for you," Risa repeated, Riku gently stroked her hair.

"You've grown so much," she paused, her throat constricting against her will. "I love you, sister," Riku whispered. "Now, get some rest. I'll still be here when you wake up." Risa responded with a small hum and closed her tired eyes.

Riku watched as her younger sibling drifted off. Her thoughts drifted to the first time she'd made contact with the two DNA screwed up vampires on the other side of the bedroom door. The way she'd reacted to them especially.

Chuckling softly, somewhat humorlessly, "I've been a _bad_ and _naughty_ girl, Risa," she whispered to the sleeping figure in her lap. She didn't expect a response and she didn't get one either. _'I can't believe I acted like that. It was so not…_me_.'_

Vampires could do that to someone, especially a human. They have _glamour_ that could put any human throwing themselves at them. Male and female vampires alike can attract anyone of the opposite and of the same sex. _Vampyrs_ can have anyone they want, unless one is strong of mind and body, heart and soul also. These immortal beings can penetrate the mind and fill your thoughts with images of seduction and bliss, telling you anything that will make you squirm with pleasure. If they choose to, that is. Night walkers can put you under their spell and tell you reassurances, while they prey off of the blood they need to survive. Afterward, leaving you to wake up in a dark alley with no recognition of what had happened.

Either way, vampires should never be trifled with…unless you have a death wish, or if you're chosen to fight. Not only creatures of the night, but demons of all species; anything and everything that is evil.

Fate had somehow brought them together. Destiny had chosen them to fight and bring back balance in the world. She would not let anyone, or herself, fail.

She was thinking too much.

Feeling a headache coming on she reached beside her and turned off the lamp, so the light wouldn't disturb her. As she watched her twin sleep, she felt her eyes droop with heaviness. _'How long has it been since I've slept?'_

She had gotten a little sleep with Daisuke next to her, but that was only for a couple of hours. Only God knows how much she'd gotten before that. Riku couldn't remember.

Not being able to fight it any longer, she rested her head against the wall with a pillow behind her back and her eyes closed. Heaving a sigh, she fell into a seemingly dreamless slumber.

-:-

A woman with eyes the color of cerulean and long black hair that looked like silk sat on her couch in her home, sipping a cup of tea and reading the horoscope section of the newspaper. Her eyes scanned over her horoscope for the day, she read it to herself.

"…you will have an unexpected visit from an old friend or colleague..." She raised an eyebrow and wondered if anyone would actually come to see her.

"No, no one will come," she said with a small, almost inaudible chuckle. She snapped her head toward the front door as she heard three knocks. She looked down at her newspaper and folded it up and set it down next to her cup of tea on her coffee table. Walking to her white door, she reached for the knob and twisted, swinging her door open. The one standing on her porch shocked her.

"Hiwatari? I-I mean…Hikari?" she questioned as the handsome man smiled at her. "This is unexpected."

"May I?" he asked with raised brows. She stepped aside while he walked into her home, and she shut the door.

"Maiko," Hikari said her name. "I came here to ask a favor of you." Maiko didn't like the sound of this.

"Hello to you too—and what would that be?" she asked.

"I need the _real_ you," Hikari said. "I'm ascending and I need _you_ to be there to guard me." Maiko frowned as she went to her couch.

"I…I don't know, Hikari, it's been a while," she said closing her eyes and squeezing the bridge of her nose. "Can't you find someone else?"

Hikari came to her side and put a hand on the small of her back and put the other on her chin and made her look at him.

"You've done it before, you can do it again," he reasoned. She looked worried. "Besides, I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"But—I've been doing so well lately. No attacks, no outbursts…it's because I've been controlling it for a long period of time. I don't want to go back," she explained shaking her head. Hikari caressed her cheek.

"Maiko," he said making sure their eyes locked. "You remember the last time you tried to refuse, don't you?" She knocked away his hand from her face and walked away a couple of paces.

"Yes, how could I forget the pain," she stated sarcastically, but truthfully. "You force changed me. Do you know how badly that hurts?" She asked, her voice rising. Hikari inclined his head and looked down at her.

"No, I don't. But—," he said strolling toward her, and bent down toward her face until their noses were touching, "I would love for you to do it to me." Maiko knew what he meant. This sick bastard would enjoy every minute of it. It would give him _pleasure_.

"You make me wretch," she said with her lip curled.

"Good," he said grabbing her around her waist and pulling her toward him. She was pressed hard against him, while struggling to get free. Maiko flung back her fist and went to punch him, but he caught her fist and pressed his lips against her own, forcing his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

Maiko wanted to vomit. She contemplated on biting his tongue off, but she knew if she did he would kill her before she could spit out the bloody organ. Finally summoning the strength, she pushed him away and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Hikari chuckled.

"Well," Hikari prompted. "What is your answer?"

'_I have no choice, do I?'_ she thought grimly. She turned away from him and clenched her fists. "Fine, I'll do it," She said through clenched teeth.

"Good girl," Hikari said closing the gap between them and pressing himself to her back. He placed his hands on her shoulders and put his mouth next to her ear and inhaled through his nose. His hands roamed down her back then around her waist and onto her stomach. "I'll contact you when I need you," he said moving one hand down in between her legs and pressing against the seams of her jeans. Maiko shut her eyes tight while he could get as close as he could to violating her.

What could she do?

"See you soon," he said before he kissed her neck, and then released her. With a mysterious gust of wind, she felt his presence leave the room and Maiko didn't move until after she heard her front door close. Once the door clicked shut, she fell to her knees and hugged herself.

"Why is this happening to me?" she said, shaking. It took a lot of will power to keep back her other self, or her _real_ self, as Hikari would call her. She looked at the newspaper on her coffee table and thought of her horoscope. It couldn't have been more wrong. Hikari was neither her friend nor her colleague.

He was her worst nightmare.

She let out a frustrated cry. _'Damn him!'_ She stood up and clenched her fists. Her nails bit into her palms while blood slithered down her fingers.

"He may get away with ascending, but he'll die before he can do anything. I'll make sure of it," She said her fists shaking as she tightened them. Maiko looked down at her bloody fists and loosened them. She ran her tongue across her red knuckles.

"He'll get slaughtered by…_her_." Her eyes darkened as her lips curled into a smirk. A small chuckle left her throat as she licked the blood on her lips.

-:-

Everyone was sitting at a table in Yoru's lab with potions and spells set out in front of them. They wanted to know anything and everything of what will be able to help them against the man who calls himself Hikari…and whatever else he has in store for them.

Dark glanced at the door the twins were now currently behind. He felt Daisuke's need to see Riku. With a sigh, he reverted back into himself.

"_Daisuke," Dark said, strolling up to him. Daisuke sat lazily against a mental wall. He looked up._

"_Yeah?" He said to the approaching vampire. Dark stopped as he reached Daisuke's feet._

"_Listen," Dark said, crouching down. "I know this has been distracting for you, but you need to hold on just a little longer. Krad and I need to find out as much as we can about The Black Wings and how we can stop Hikari's ascension."_

_Daisuke leaned his head back. "I know. I just want to feel her." He said with a small smile._

_Dark chuckled. "And you'll be able to hold your Sacred Maiden as soon as we get this all figured out, which won't be very long. We have made amazing progress." He said. Daisuke nodded, a light blush painting his cheeks._

_Dark sat next to Daisuke, shoulder to shoulder, in which Daisuke leaned his head down to rest it on his other self's said body part. They didn't speak…they didn't move._

_They just sat there._

"Dark…"

_Sighing, Dark pat Daisuke's head. "It won't be long now, Dai."_

_Daisuke nodded and he was alone again._

Dark looked at Krad, who was the one who called him out. "What?"

Krad closed the books that sat in front of him. "Everything is clear." He said quietly. "You and I," Looking into Dark's eyes, he barely whispered, "disappear." His Russian accent came out thick.

The dark angelic vampire frowned.

"That's fine with me. As long as everyone here is safe, I'll gladly disappear for them."

Krad nodded once in agreement.

"Why don't we retreat for a while?" Krad suggested. "Rest and get our energies realigned."

Dark readily agreed and pulled back into himself, bringing out his other half.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and they shared a look of sympathy for the ones inside of them.

The group at the table was silent.


	23. Outrageous, I've Been CockBlocked!

**A note from Rasika...**

**_READERS_:** I am so deeply sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time!

It seems you will have to wait longer...

I have been so distracted lately and I haven't been able to focus on _To Live Is To Die_ enough to get a full chapter in.

Eventually, I'll be able to get in another chapter. But for now...

It's not possible. (nervous laugh)

I apologize again.

I will keep in touch and I hope all of you will as well.


End file.
